Harry Potter: Dimensional Traveler
by God of the Challenge
Summary: After being betrayed, Harry is given an Omnitrix, and a gateway to other worlds. He leaves the wizarding world to assemble an army to destroy Voldemort once and for all. Rated M for a lot of death, swearing, and violence.
1. The beginning

**Hey guys, I've been looking forward to writing this for a long time now. I got the idea from SaurosRock625's story, "Ben 10: Quest of the Kaminatrix". I've been planning the worlds he'll go to, and I got some help from GeneralHyna and The Omnitrix Conquer for said worlds. Thanks you guys, I owe you guys one.**

* * *

In Azkaban, a young man named Harry Potter was currently rotting in his cell for a crime he never committed.

It was at the end of the Tri-Wizard tournament, a competition that someone had forced Harry to compete in, or lose his magic. Harry and the other Hogwarts champion, Cedric Diggory, had been taken to a graveyard via portkey, and Cedric was killed when they got there. Harry, however, had been used to bring back the dark lord Voldemort.

After fighting his way out, Harry had brought back Cedric's body so that he could have a proper funeral.

When he tried to explain what had happened, Cornelius Fudge had him thrown in prison to keep him quiet.

It didn't stop there. At the trial, all of his friends had turned against him, claiming that he was always dark. However, Amos Diggory, Cedric's father, had killed Hedwig, Harry's owl, and first friend, right in front of Harry's eyes.

That had been a year ago. Ever since, Harry had been exposed to the Dementors, and beaten by the auror guards on a regular basis.

Harry closed his eyes, hoping for the warm embrace of death. Boy was he in for a surprise.

"Young man, I do believe I can help you."

Harry opened his eyes to see a man in a white coat.

"Who are you?" he asked warily.

"I am Professor Paradox. I was going to help you get out of here."

"How?" Harry asked.

"I can be very persuasive if I need to be. Just hang on a little longer. I'll see to it that you are a free man." Paradox declared.

"What'll that do? I'll just be forced back into the living hell that my life has become." Harry said sadly.

"Who says you'll have to go back? I also came here with an offer." Paradox said.

"What's the offer?" Harry asked.

"Allow me to show you." Paradox said.

He pulled a pod the size of a basketball out from his coat, and opened it. Inside was a wrist watch. Its face plate was square instead of round, and has a white and green color scheme. The faceplate was black with two green stripes forming an outline.

"This is the Omnitrix. It allows you to turn into many different species of alien. I am giving it to you. All I ask is that you go to the other dimensions. Within those dimensions, you can build an army to destroy the dark lord once and for all." Paradox said.

Harry didn't even have to think twice. He'd be able to leave the wizarding world. He could have real friends.

"I'm in." Harry said with determination.

"Excellent. Now, if I were you, I'd put it on now. It appears we have company." Paradox said calmly.

As if on cue, several Aurors were heading right towards them.

Harry grabbed the omnitrix and slid it on his wrist. Then he realized he had no idea how to use it.

Paradox knew what Harry was thinking.

"Just touch the faceplate, and the aliens available will appear. Scroll through it to find the alien you want. After that, the faceplate will move revealing the core. Press down on it, and you will transform." Paradox informed.

Harry nodded, and did what Professor Paradox told him. He then selected an alien, and transformed in a flash of green light.

When he finished transforming he was surprised at his new appearance. He had one green eye in the middle of his head. He had two antennae and a tail each featuring a plug on its tip that allowed him to draw energy to himself. He had four fingers on each hand with similar plugs on the tip of each finger. He also had only two front toes.

"Sweet Merlin." He said to himself. He had a slightly electrical sounding voice.

"Now Hadrian, get ready to fight." Paradox said.

"Stop where you are!" One Auror said.

"How about, no." Harry said.

He then fired an electrical blast at the Auror, knocking him out.

This caused the other Aurors to fire all kinds of spells.

Harry used his antennae to absorb the attacks, and fired them back through his fingertips, finishing off the Aurors.

After he was sure they were out cold, Harry turned back to normal.

"Excellent Hadrian. I do believe it would be best for you to head to your ship." Paradox said.

"My ship?" Harry asked confused.

"Of course. How did you expect to get to the other dimensions? You're not a time walker like I am." Paradox answered.

Harry looked down slightly embarrassed.

"I'll head to the ministry, and set up a court date for you. Head up to your ship, and I'll come and collect you when I got the trial date." Paradox said.

Harry nodded, and then surprised the professor by hugging him tightly.

"Thank you." He said softly.

Paradox, while surprised at first, smiled and hugged him back.

"You're welcome." He said.

He then sent Harry to his ship.

"I best be off." He said to himself.

* * *

At the ministry, it was chaos. Fudge had just learned that Potter had escaped.

"I WANT HIM FOUND! HE IS TO BE GIVEN THE DEMENTORS KISS ON SIGHT!" He shouted at the Aurors.

"Don't you suppose that's a bit much?"

Fudge turned around and saw Professor Paradox by his fireplace.

"Who are you?! That doesn't matter. Aurors seize him!" he yelled.

Before he could, Paradox slowed down time, and knocked them all out.

"How did you do that?!" Fudge exclaimed.

"It's called 'walking.'" Paradox responded, walking out the door.

He then appeared next to the minister.

"Strolling really." He said.

"That's better." Fudge snarled, pulling out his wand and placing the end on Paradox's lab coat.

"Careful, it's over 1200 years old." Paradox said.

Fudge pulled back.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"I would like a court date for Mr. Potter's case." Paradox said calmly.

"NEVER! HE IS TO BE FOUND THEN GIVEN THE KISS! HE IS GUILTY I TELL YOU!" Fudge shouted once more.

"Oh really? Tell me, what proof do you have?" Paradox drawled.

"I don't need any proof, I am the Minister of Magic, what I say goes." Fudge said arrogantly.

Paradox's eyes narrowed, and in a rare moment of anger, he grabbed the minister by the throat.

"Now you listen to me you insignificant fool and listen well. Either you give Potter a fair trial, or I will personally see to it that your time in office ends right here and now, understood?"

Fudge nodded quickly, not wanting to be killed.

"Good. Now get to work. I'm going to get Harry a lawyer." Paradox said, unceremoniously dropping him on his rear end.

Fudge immediately got to work, fearing what would happen if he didn't comply.

"The trial is next week!" he called to Paradox on his way out.

Paradox then made his way to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. When he entered, he saw its head, Amelia Bones.

"Yes, can I help you?" she asked in a professional tone.

"Actually, you can. I am looking for someone to represent Harry Potter on his court date. Are you interested my dear?" Paradox offered.

Amelia looked thoughtful. She had admired the boy during his hearing at the Wiznegamot, and he was a friend of her niece.

"Very well. But, how did you get a court date?" She asked.

"I have my methods." he said mysteriously.

Amelia nodded. "When is the trial?" she asked.

"Next week. I will be using this time to train Harry, so that he may be able to survive." Paradox said.

"Train him?" she asked curiously.

"You'll see." Paradox said. He then left a very confused Amelia Bones in her office.

* * *

Back on the ship, Harry had been going through his omnitrix, and naming his aliens. He didn't know why, it just felt right. He was in the training room using one of his aliens, one he called Rhinocrab.

Rhinocrab is a huge, rock-based life form with a crab-like body and a rhino-like face. Rhinocrab walks on six crab-like legs and has spikes on his legs. He had a long horn and small ears. Rhinocrab has a dark purple/grey color scheme with sunken red eyes. The omnitrix symbol was on his chest.

He was currently using his horn to lift and throw weights that weighed about 500 pounds, so that he could throw much larger opponents away. He was also ramming into walls made of steel, to increase his ramming power.

Paradox then teleported in. "Hello Hadrian." He greeted.

Rhinocrab turned to greet Paradox. "Hello Professor."

"I managed to get you a trial. It's next week, so train yourself, and after we're done with the trial, you can get started on your quest." Paradox said.

"Thanks." Rhinocrab said, before turning back into Harry.

"Before I forget, I would you to meet someone." Paradox said. He then pulled something out of his pocket.

It looked like a squid-like green blob with small straight eyes and little tentacles on the top of his head.

"Hadrian, meet Skurd." Paradox said.

"The Dollop with a Wallop." Skurd said, referring to himself.

"Pleased to meet you." Harry greeted, holding out his hand.

"Likewise." Skurd responded, shaking Harry's hand.

"So, what are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"I believe it would be easier to show you." Skurd said. He then jumped on the omnitrix, and used his powers to give Harry a helmet and club made from Rhinocrab's armor.

"Nice." Harry said.

"Well Hadrian, I'll leave you and Skurd to get acquainted. After you're trial is over with, you will go on your journey." Paradox said.

"Alright." Harry said.

* * *

 **And I'm going to end it here. Thanks for reading, and if anyone curious about Harry's current playlist, here you go:**

 **Gun Sniper**

 **Diamondhead**

 **Jetray**

 **Rhinocrab**

 **Feedback**

 **Armordrillo**

 **NRG**

 **Rath**

 **Grey Matter**

 **Bloxx**


	2. The trial

**My people, I have returned with chapter 2 of "Harry Potter: Dimensional Traveler". In this chapter, Harry's name is cleared, he tells the traitors how he feels, and begins his journey.**

 **I must warn you, I'm not so good with court scenes, so bear with me on this one.**

* * *

It had been a week since the trial date was set. The aurors had given up finding Harry, so he was free to train with his transformations.

Skurd was waiting back on board the ship.

He was currently flying to the Ministry as a transformation he called Jetray.

Jetray is a red, humanoid, manta ray like alien with two black lightning bolt-like stripes coming down from his shoulders to his omnitrix symbol. Jetray has yellow horns extending from his nose, gills underneath his arms and yellow patagia which he uses to fly and glide through water.

"This is it." He said to himself. "I hope Fudge is in a listening mood."

Jetray landed in front of the Ministry, and tapped the Omnitrix symbol to turn back to normal. He learned this trick while training.

He walked in and was greeted by an auror.

"This way please." He said.

Harry nodded and followed.

It wasn't long before they entered the court room.

"The trial of Harry Potter has begun. Mr. Potter, you have been charged with the murder of Cedric Diggory, and the use of an unforgivable. How do you plead?" Fudge asked from his seat.

"Not Guilty." Harry said boldly. This caused a lot of wizards and witches to shout in protest.

Fudge used a spell to silence them.

"My client requests the use of veritaserum." Amelia Bones said. Harry smiled at her. He was happy that she was willing to defend him.

"Request denied." The sickly girly voice of Delores Umbridge said. "Mr. Potter has proven to be immune to veritaserum. He is much too dark."

"How would I be immune to it?!" Harry exclaimed. "You would've had to give me small doses over time!"

"My client is correct. Please keep your personal opinions to yourself." Amelia said.

Umbridge closed her mouth, but glared hatefully at Harry, who glared right back. Delores flinched. It was like ten other beings were glaring alongside Potter, none of them human.

A minute later, the veritaserum was given to Harry.

"What is your name?" Fudge asked.

"Harry James Potter." Harry said in a monotone voice.

"Where do you live?"

"Number 4 Pivet Drive."

"Who killed Cedric Diggory?"

"Peter Pettigrew."

The court was in an uproar, and it took a few minutes to calm them down.

"How is he alive? Sirius killed him."

"He was never dead, he cut off his finger and turned into a rat."

"He was an illegal animagus?"

"Yes."

"Has Voldemort truly returned?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes."

An uneasy silence had filled the courtroom. Harry had been under veritaserum when he had answered the question. There was no denying it. Voldemort had returned, and they had wasted an entire year that they could've used to fight back sitting around, doing nothing. Needless to say, they were PISSED.

The color drained from Fudge's face.

"Potter, you are found not guilty on all charges. The ministry will pay you a thousand galleons for every year you were in Azkaban." Fudge said quickly.

"All the galleons in the world couldn't change what the wizarding world has done to me." Harry said coldly.

Fudge shifted uneasily.

"Here is your wand." Fudge said, handing Harry his wand.

He then turned to Amelia, and embraced her.

"Thank you." He whispered.

Amelia hugged him back.

"You're welcome."

Harry then got up and left, but was intercepted by the traitors.

"Harry, mate, it's great to see you out of-" Ron had started to say.

"Shut up." Harry snarled. "You bastards said I was going dark, and you burned the photo album with my parents in it, and you expect us to be friends? Yeah, how about 'no'?"

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Ah, not another word." He said.

He then started to walk away, but was intercepted by Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, and Albus Dumbledore.

"Harry my boy, it is good you're out of Azkaban! Now, allow us to take you back to the Dursleys-" Dumbledore started, but was interrupted by Harry.

"Not happening. I got an offer far better than anything you could ever imagine." Harry said coldly.

"Spoiled, just like your father." Snape sneered.

Harry had had enough, and used his Omnitrix to turn into an alien he called Rath.

Rath was about nine feet tall. He resembles an orange and white bipedal tiger with one claw coming out of each wrist. He has no tail. He is also muscular and has green eyes. He has stripes on his shoulders, head, legs and upper body. He has a white jaw, neck, chest plates, hands and feet. He wears a luchador outfit that has a green and black color scheme. He also wears black boots, black gloves, and a luchador mask. The Omnitrix is now on his luchador belt.

He then tackled Snape to the ground, with the latter's ankle in his hand.

"LET ME TELL YA SOMETHING SEVERUS SNAPE, POTIONS MASTER OF HOGWARTS! NOBODY MAKES FUN OF THE FATHER OF HARRY POTTER WHO IS NOW RATH, WITHOUT GETTING A MAJOR BEATING!"

He then started to twist Snape's ankle, causing him to scream in pain.

McGonagall pulled out her wand to take down Rath, only to have it knocked out of her hand by a red paw.

The owner was a huge feline with sharp claws, a tail with a sharp hook at the end of it, fangs like a saber tooth tiger, mane like a dire wolf, and a small horn on the top of its nose. It had quite letter in its mouth.

The animal then gave the letter to Rath.

Rath opened the letter.

"Dear Hadrian, I thought you might like a companion to join you on your quest. His name is Diego. He is a panuncian, a species capable of duplicating themselves. He will be a valuable asset to your quest.

Signed, Professor Paradox."

After reading the letter, Harry turned back to normal and walked up to Diego.

"So, Diego was it?" He asked, scratching Diego behind the ear. Diego purred in content, and placed his front paws on Harry's shoulders, and started to lick his face.

"Down boy, easy!" Harry said with a smile.

"Uh, Harry?"

Harry turned around and saw Susan Bones. He knew she was trustworthy, because she had actually told the reporters to bugger off.

"Hey Susan, what's up?" Harry asked politely, adamantly petting Diego as he did so.

"Hey, how come she gets a hello, and we get shut up?" Ron asked angrily.

"She never turned her back on me." Harry said coldly. Diego, sensing his owner's distress, snarled at the red head.

"You were saying Susan?" Harry asked.

"Oh, I was wondering, what you were going to do now." Susan said.

"Travel around. I got a promise to keep." Harry told her honestly.

"Good to see you remembered." A familiar voice teased.

Harry turned to see Professor Paradox, and in his hand, was-

"Hedwig?" Harry said quietly. Said owl flew to her owner, and started to nibble his ear.

"It's really you, Hedwig." Harry said, embracing the owl, tears of Joy coming from his eyes.

"Harry, who is this?" Dumbledore asked. He feared that this stranger might ruin his plans.

"Where are my manners? I am Professor Paradox. I gave Harry the Omnitrix, so that he may travel to other dimensions, so that he may recruit an army."

"But he must complete his Hogwarts education!" Dumbledore exclaimed.

"You no longer have a say in my life Headmaster. You could've gotten me a trial, but you didn't. Paradox did." Harry growled. Diego and Hedwig's hackles were raised, ready to defend their owner.

"If you aren't going to Hogwarts, you have no need for a wand!" Dumbledore exclaimed, making a grab for Harry's wand, only for Harry to grab his wrist, and twist it painfully.

"Care to try again?" Harry smirked coldly.

Susan started to back up in fear. Harry saw this, and dropped the old man.

"Sorry you had to see that." Harry muttered.

"Before I forget." Paradox said, he snapped his fingers, and Harry's trunk appeared, with a surprised Dobby on board.

"Master Harry potter is free!" he exclaimed, before wrapping his arms around Harry.

"Good to see you too." Harry said.

Hermione was enraged at the thought of her friend owning a house elf.

"HARRY POTTER, I DEMAND THAT YOU RELEASE THAT ELF AT ONCE!" she shouted.

"I'm sorry, do I look like I care about what you think? No? Then shut your trap before Diego has his first meal." Harry threatened. Diego knew that his owner was psyching out the know-it-all, so he licked his chops to scare her even more.

"Come along Dobby, and please, drop the master. Just call me Harry." He said softly to the house elf.

Dobby nodded so fast you would've thought his ears were gonna fall off.

"Oh yes Harry sir." Dobby said. Harry groaned and face palmed, but figured there was no in point in arguing with a house elf.

"Let's go." Harry said. Hedwig flew onto his shoulder, and Diego walked next to his owner. They were intercepted by reporters, but Harry was hoping for this.

"Before you start asking questions, I'm going to travel to the other dimensions and form an army to take down Voldemort once and for all. It sounds strange, I know, but the wizarding world has screwed me over far too many times. And Voldemort, if you're reading this, I'm going to train, get a team together, and when I do, your ass is MINE! You will fall, and no amount of magic will stop it from happening. I only ask that you leave the Bones family in peace." Harry said boldly. He then walked through the crowd of stunned reporters, and teleported to his ship.

Half an hour later, he was all settled in, ready to begin his journey. Diego and Hedwig were catching some Z's, and Harry was talking with Skurd.

"So, how did it go?" the slimebiote asked.

"It could've been worse. I almost broke Snape's ankle." Harry said, chuckling at the end.

Skurd chuckled as well. Harry had told him about his past, and how much of a prat Snape was.

Meanwhile, at the Order of the Phoenix's headquarters, everyone was wondering one thing.

"What are we going to do about Harry?" Ron asked.

"What CAN we do? He has that weird watch that turned him into monsters, and he left us so he could train himself." Hermione said sadly. What Harry had told her and Ron had really been eating her.

"All we can do is wait. He's bound to return eventually, and when he does, we'll have to force him to return to Hogwarts, it is for the Greater Good." Dumbledore said wisely. He needed Harry for his plans to come to fruition.

The rest of the order nodded and went to bed.

At Voldemort's lair, he had heard from Lucius on how the trial had went. He chuckled darkly. He was invincible, he made sure of it at the graveyard. Soon, the wizarding world would fall, and Potter with it.

* * *

 **Okay show of hands, who thought that was good? Oh right, I can't see your hands. So, why don't bitch slap that favorite button!**

 **Worlds Harry will go to:**

 **Digimon adventure 01**

 **Power Rangers Dino Thunder**

 **Primeval**

 **Skylanders**

 **Scooby Doo**

 **Fearless Four**

 **Shrek**

 **Lion King**

 **Kung Fu Panda**

 **Dinosaur**

 **My Little Pony (STILL NOT A SUPER FAN!)**

 **How to Train Your Dragon: Race to the Edge**

 **That's all I have for now. This is subject to change. And as for Harry's army, all of the friends he will make will join him in his universe for a final showdown. His main team, however, will be based on a Zombie Apocalypse team. It is as goes:**

 **Leader: Harry Potter**

 **Brawler: N/A**

 **Brains: Harry's girlfriend (I think you can figure it out.)**

 **Medic: Whirlwind (Skylanders)**

 **Scientist: N/A**

 **Get Away Driver: Mystery Inc. (Scooby Doo)**

 **Morale Booster: Fearless Four**

 **Speed Fighter: N/A**

 **Demolitionist: N/A**

 **Mascot: Diego**

 **Scout: Hedwig**

 **Guard: N/A**

 **If you guys could fill in the blanks it would be most appreciated. As for Harry's ship, it's the Rust Bucket 3. I was going to go with the Backlander from Dinosaur King, but the RB3 looks so much better.**

 **Also, if anyone has an idea for a digimon partner, that'd be great.**

 **Leave a review, just not one that says 'update please'. That's not a review. I personally have put that in a review, but from now on, I will put some feedback in there.**


	3. And so it begins

**Today my friends, I start Harry's adventure. And he starts, in digimon adventure 01. His partner will be a female Blackagumon, with two digivolution lines, and the ability to slide evolve, like in digimon frontier. Hedwig, Skurd, and Dobby will be staying inside of the ship for this stop. Also, I have replaced the Gun Sniper with Beerus from DBZ, who will be named Sphinx.**

" **DIGIVOLUTION"**

" **Digimon attack/Ranger morph"**

"YELLING"

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Harry had arrived at his first stop, with his satchel in hand. It held Diego's leash, some books, a bit of food, and some of the armor Harry had been making for Diego. But, Diego had come along for the ride.

"Really Diego?" Harry asked exasperated. Diego nudged Harry's side.

"Okay, fine, you can stay." Harry said.

That was all he could say before something fell on his head.

"Harry!"

Harry looked up on his head, and saw a light blue round creature with ear-like appendages, red crescent moon-shaped eyes with black irises and a mouth.

"Can I help you?" Harry asked.

"I've been waiting for you Harry! My name is Pagumon, and we're partners!" Pagumon exclaimed.

"Say what now?" Harry asked.

Diego was on the defensive, until he heard something. He nudged Harry, telling him to follow him.

"Ok, I'm coming." Harry said. Diego nodded and ran off into the thicket, Harry and Pagumon not far behind.

"Tai, yoo hoo, Tai."

"Yeah, I'm okay." Tai mumbled.

Tai is a little boy with lightly tanned skin, spiky brown hair and brown eyes. He wears a blue shirt with long sleeves, orange stars near the shoulders, and a yellow collar, black pants with a gray vertical line on each, white and blue sneakers with a yellow line in the back, and light grey goggles with a black strap worn around his neck.

He then noticed a pink face right in front of him, so he did the natural thing. PANIC!

He jumped back several feet in fright.

"That is the last time I eat camp food!" he exclaimed.

"Hey, you don't need to be afraid of me! I'm your friend I'm your friend I'm your friend!" the bouncing head said.

"Just what are you? Have you had your rabies shots?" Tai asked.

"Everything's going to be alright now Tai! I've been waiting for you!" the head said, as it jumped into Tai's arms.

"Waiting for me?" Tai asked.

"My names Koromon! And we're partners!" Koromon said.

"Koromon? That means talking head?" Tai asked.

"It means brave little warrior, and don't you forget it Tai!" Koromon said.

"So what do you mean you've been waiting for me? And how did you know my name?" Tai asked.

"Tai?"

Tai turned around and saw Izzy.

Izzy is a small boy with light skin, short, spiky red hair, thick eyebrows and dark eyes. He wears an orange button-up shirt with rolled-back sleeves, olive green shorts, light yellow gloves, light green socks, and purple and gray shoes with a yellow lightning motif.

"Izzy, that you?" Tai asked.

"It's me. And I got this little pink thing following me everywhere." Izzy said.

"It is me, Motimon, at your service! Does anybody want lunch?" Motimon said.

Motimon is a small oink blob with small arms, brown eyes, and three small claws.

Tai freaked out and accidentally threw Koromon into the air, and Koromon bounced on the ground.

"Another one? What are they?" Tai asked.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My friends call me Motimon. Everyone does actually." Motimon said.

"I believe those miniature remote digital gadgets have taken on an actual life form. I don't remember anything like this in the camp brochure." Izzy said.

"You think? It's weird." Tai said.

"The vegetation appears lush but the soil appears rather common." Izzy said.

"Nothing is common in Digi-World!" Motimon quipped.

"That's right Tai; you're in the Digi-World!" Koromon said.

"And just where is Digi-World?" Tai asked.

"I don't care so much where it is, I just want to know what it is." Izzy said.

"Guess I'll just take a look around myself." Tai said.

He decided to climb a tree to get a better look, and pulled out his telescope.

"The ocean? What's that doing there?" Tai asked himself. "Our camp's nowhere near the ocean. And I sure don't remember those mountains. Something tells me a compass isn't gonna help much."

Koromon climbed his way up the tree, and sat across from Tai.

"Hey Tai, what do you see?" Koromon asked.

"Nothing I recognize." Tai answered. "Wait, what's that?"

Tai saw a giant red beetle flying through the air, and it was coming straight at him.

"Look at that, it's some sort of giant red beetle. And it's flying right at us!" Tai said.

The beetle flew at them, but Tai and Koromon hung onto the underside of their branches, so the beetle only sliced off the tree.

"I can't watch, that is seriously one bad digimon, even when he's in a good mood." Motimon said.

"That's just great." Izzy said sarcastically.

The beetle came back around to attack again.

"Watch out!" Koromon exclaimed. "His name is Kuwagamon. He's an insectoid digimon. Vicious and ruthless, with teeth like knives, and scissor hands that can chop through anything!"

"Who needs a gardener?" Tai asked.

Koromon jumped off his branch, and fired pink bubbles at Kuwagamon. It him right in the face, knocking him off course slightly. Kuwagamon still hit the tree, knocking Tai off of it.

"Tai, you ok?" Izzy asked.

"Well, I've had better days." Tai said.

Koromon bounced in front of them.

"Little guy! You should pick on bugs your own size." Tai said, once he got to him. "What's your name? Koromon?"

"That's me." Koromon said.

"You're pretty brave, for a little guy. I'm impressed." Tai said.

"It was nothing." Koromon said.

"Tai, he's heading this way again!" Izzy exclaimed.

"Oh dear oh dear, quickly everyone, this way!" Motimon said, leading the others to safety.

"Come on!" Tai said, with Izzy right behind them.

They ran as fast as they could, but Kuwagamon was hot on their trail.

"Hurry up! For having two long legs you boys are awfully slow!" Motimon said.

Motimon stopped in front of a tree.

"Inside this tree!" he said, before he jumped inside of it.

Tai and Izzy hesitated, but decided to follow Motimon.

When they got inside, they saw the inside looked like it was made of metal.

"What kind of tree is this?" Izzy asked.

"It's a hiding tree silly." Motimon said.

Kuwagamon roared as he flew through the forest, looking for his prey.

Everyone kept their heads down.

"All clear! No need to hide anymore!"

The guys walked out, and their other friend Sora.

Sora is a preteen girl. Her hair is at shoulder-length and fans out at the back, with a tuft of hair in the front, which is usually left sticking outside of her headgear and covers her forehead. She wears a yellow sleeveless turtle necked shirt with a white collar and a white triangle on it and white ruff on the bottom. She also wears red gloves, blue jeans, a pink belt with black buckle, a pink pouch, and a gold button, where she keeps her Digivice, dark gray sneakers with red highlights and red lightning bolts on the soles, and a blue hat with a cyan border and cyan straps.

"Sora!" Tai exclaimed.

"You can come out now." Sora said.

"We were just setting the trap for that big bug." Tai said. He then noticed the creature at Sora's feet.

It was pink and shaped like a bulb, with a large blue flower on its head, and root like tentacles

"I am enchanted to meet you friends of Sora. Welcome." It said.

"Tai, Izzy, meet Yokomon, my own personal something or other." Sora said.

"Looks kind of like a radish." Tai said.

"Must be another one of them." Izzy said. "Like the other, whatever they are." Gesturing to Koromon and Motimon.

Suddenly, another one ran in front of them.

It was small, had four stub like legs, black eyes, and ears like Koromon's.

"Uh oh." Tai said.

"They're popping up everywhere." Izzy said.

"Hello, I am Tokomon." Tokomon said. "Hey TK, over here!"

"Coming!"

The group then saw two blonde boys run out of the thicket. They were Matt and TK.

Matt is a preteen, with very spiky blond hair. He now wears a sleeveless green shirt, brown gloves, blue jeans, and dark brown shoes with gray soles

TK is a young boy with light skin, short blond hair with a longer tuft on the front, and blue eyes. He wears a green vest over a light green shirt with long sleeves, khaki shorts, yellow socks, green and white strapped tennis shoes, and an odd green hat with a blue gem stone.

"Tokomon, there you are!" TK said, running up to his partner.

"TK!" Matt exclaimed.

"Hey Matt, you too?" Tai asked.

"Yeah, I'm here too." Matt said.

"No, I meant that under your arm." Tai said.

"Oh, this guy. Yeah well." Matt said.

"Hello, you appear pleasant. Tsunomon is my name, and I am quite pleased to meet you." Tsunomon said.

Tsunomon looks like a ball with orange fur. The fur around his face is white, and he has a black horn on his head.

Everyone then heard panicked screaming, and the owner ran out of some bushes.

"Joe?" Tai said.

Joe is significantly taller, towering over the other kids and even children his own age. His hair is long and spikey, with bangs swept to the right. He wears large glasses with brown frames, a green watch on his left wrist, and a yellow wristband on the right. He wears a white short-sleeved button-up shirt under a cream vest with blue trimmings, grey shorts, blue knee-high socks, and red and white boots.

"Help me! This thing, this thing won't leave me alone." Joe said.

"Hey, who you calling a thing? I'm no stuffed animal, the name is Bukamon." Bukamon said, as he jumped onto Joe's shoulder.

Bukamon looked like an infant aquatic dinosaur with a tuft f orange fur on his head.

"What's wrong with you guys? Don't you see this creature hanging off of me?" Joe asked. He then noticed the other ones by their feet.

"They're everywhere! What are they!?" Joe exclaimed.

"We're digimon! Digital Monsters!" the six digimon said.

"Digital monsters?" Tai asked.

"Yes digimon." They said.

But, they were soon joined by Pagumon.

"Wait, who's that one with?" Tai asked.

"Pagumon, what're you doing?"

The others turned and saw Harry standing next to a tree with a smile on his face. Diego was sitting next him.

"Just saying hi to my friends!" Pagumon said happily.

"Why do I get the feeling I'm going to become bald because of you?" Harry quipped.

"Excuse me but, who are you?" Tai asked.

"The names Harry Potter. And you've already met Pagumon. And this over grown house cat is Diego." Harry said.

Diego himself approached the kids. They started to back up, but Diego was already in front of TK. He sniffed them, checking to see if he was trustworthy. Matt was ready to protect his brother, but boy was he in for a surprise. Diego started licking TK's face, making the latter laugh.

"No, stop, it tickles!" TK exclaimed, but this only made Diego lick even more, pushing TK to the ground, like a dog would do to his owner.

"Diego, down boy." Harry said. Diego obeyed and galloped back to his side.

"You were saying?" Harry said to the gathered digimon.

"Oh right. We're not just digital monsters; we're much more than that. We're kinda cute." Koromon said.

"And very loyal." Tsunomon said.

"With beautiful hair." Yokomon said.

"Or maybe, no hair at all." Motimon said.

"We can be funny." Bukamon said.

"And, adorable." Tokomon said.

"And sometimes, just plain awesome!" Pagumon quipped.

"It's a pleasure to meet each of you." Tai said. "My name is Tai, and these are my friends from camp."

"I'd like you to meet Sora."

"Nice place you got here, except the bugs." Sora said.

"And the self-proclaimed cool one over there is Matt."

"No autographs, please." Matt said.

"And this is Joe."

"I'd shake hands, if you had any." Joe said.

"Izzy here's our computer expert."

"Do you have internet access?" Izzy asked.

"And last but not least, this little guy is, uh."

"TK, call me TK. And I'm not as small as I look." TK said.

"There now, is that everybody?" Tai asked.

"What happened to that girl with the funny pink hat?" Sora asked.

"Now now, her name is Mimi." Tai chided.

"Perhaps she's picking flowers, or on a nature hike." Izzy suggested.

"AAAHHH! SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

"Come on!" Tai said. Everyone ran towards where they heard Mimi.

"Ok, so she's not picking flowers." Izzy admitted.

"Mimi, where are you?" Tai called out.

They saw Mimi running for her life with a plant like creature.

Mimi is a girl with light skin, long wavy light brown hair and brown eyes. She mostly wears her hair tied back in a high ponytail with a yellow hairband, with long strands framing her face, but also wears it down sometimes. She wears a western-style red dress with a buttoned turtleneck, a dark brown belt with a golden buckle, light brown gloves with brown straps around the wrists, pink socks, and brown and white shoes. She also wears a large pink cowgirl hat with a white drawstring.

"Mimi, it's okay!" Tai said.

"That's not what she's running from. Diego, stay here!" Harry said, as he ran towards Mimi.

"Harry wait!" Tai said.

Everyone then saw what Harry was talking about. Kuwagamon was after Mimi!

"It's that big bug again!" Tai exclaimed.

"Come on Omnitrix, give me something good." Harry said, as he was going through his aliens.

Harry slammed the core down, and turned into an alien he called Diamondhead.

Diamondhead is a silicon-based life form. His body is composed of durable pale green crystals. He sports four crystal shards on his back and has a sharp head. Hit outfit is all black with one large green stripe down the middle up to his belt, and wears black pants. He has a green belt with white stripes on which he wears the Omnitrix symbol.

"Get down!" Diamondhead exclaimed, as he fired some crystal shards at Kuwagamon. Mimi ducked, and Diamondhead's shards flew over her head, hitting Kuwagamon in the face.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" Diamondhead said.

Kuwagamon flew off, knowing that he could always try again.

"Yeah, you better run!" Diamondhead said, before tapping the omnitrix symbol and turning back to normal.

"Mimi are you alright?" the plant asked.

"I think so." Mimi said.

"Don't worry. Tanemon is here to protect you." Tanemon said.

"It's ok now." Sora said.

"Oh Sora." Mimi said.

Unfortunately, Kuwagamon came back for round two.

"Watch it, here he comes!" Tai exclaimed.

"Run!" Sora shouted.

Everyone ran for their lives, with Harry bringing up the rear. He figured he could at least by everyone some time if he had to.

"Get down!" Matt exclaimed, as he pushed TK to the ground. Everyone hit the dirt as Kuwagamon flew ahead.

"Will this nightmare never end!?" Joe exclaimed. "My mom is gonna want a complete and total refund!"

"Run now, sue later!" Harry quipped.

"Here he comes again!" Yokomon warned.

"Ok, that does it, no more running away!" Tai exclaimed.

"What else can we do?" Sora asked.

"She's right, there's no way we can fight that thing." Matt said.

"And not win anyway." Izzy said.

Everyone kept running until they hit a dead in, in the form of a cliff.

"Great, anyone bring a helicopter?" Matt asked.

Tai approached the edge, hoping to find a way down.

"Be careful Tai." Sora said.

"There's no way down." Tai said. "We're going to have to find another way."

"Another way where?" Sora asked.

Before anyone could answer, Kuwagamon burst through the underbrush. Diego growled and leapt in front of everyone and roared at Kuwagamon. However, Kuwagamon's roar was much louder, and Diego ran back to the group.

Kuwagamon flew above everyone, and came back around.

"Watch out Tai!" Sora shouted.

Meanwhile, Koromon was bouncing to the rescue.

"Here I go." He said, and he blew bubbles at Kuwagamon, like before. But, also like before, it did nothing.

"Oh no, not again!" Tai exclaimed. Koromon was knocked out of the air by Kuwagamon.

"DIGIMON, ATTACK!" Yokomon yelled, as each and every one of the digimon blew bubbles at Kuwagamon.

However, they were all knocked away by Kuwagamon. Fortunately, the attack was not in vain. Kuwagamon crashed into some trees, and moaned in pain.

"Yokomon!" Sora exclaimed.

All of the digimon were injured. They weren't fatal, but it hurt like the dickens.

"Koromon, are you crazy? Why'd you do it?" Tai asked.

"Sorry. It's just; I'm trying to make a good impression." Koromon said.

"Crazy guy." Tai said.

Everyone ran to their digimon partners.

"Yokomon." Sora said.

"Tanemon, talk to me." Mimi begged.

"They must be programmed for courage." Izzy said.

"Tokomon, what's wrong?" TK asked.

"Hey, Tsunomon, wake up." Matt said.

"Bukamon, wake up." Joe said.

"You gonna be okay Pagumon?" Harry asked.

"Tis but a flesh wound." Pagumon said. **(A.N. Whoever gets that reference gets a choice of a transformation for Harry.)**

Unfortunately, Kuwagamon got back up, and he was not happy.

"OH NO!" Joe exclaimed.

Kuwagamon rose out of the trees, and snapped his pincers at the kids.

"Get back!" Matt exclaimed, and everyone but Harry ran to where Tai was. Diego had carried Pagumon on his back.

"I was hoping we'd seen the last of him." Sora said.

"Me too. Guess he had other plans, huh?" Tai said.

"I knew I should've brought my bug spray." Matt said.

"Harry, what're you doing!? RUN!" Joe exclaimed.

"Please." Harry scoffed. "He's just a big brute beetle. And I got my own big brute."

He then slammed down on the omnitrix core, and turned into Rath.

"RATH! LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING KUWAGAMON, WHO HAS COME HERE SPECIFICALLY TO ATTACK RATH AND HIS FRIENDS! YOU MAY BE BIG, BUT RATH IS EVEN BIGGER!" Rath yelled.

Kuwagamon stomped towards Rath, and it turns out, Rath is smaller than Kuwagamon.

"Except for the part where you're taller, and heavier than me." Rath admitted. "BUT THAT DOESN'T MATTER! BECAUSE THE BIGGER THEY ARE, THE HARDER THEY-"

Rath would've said more, but Kuwagamon knocked him into several trees.

"Oh, Rath doesn't remember how the rest of that goes." He said, as he got back in front of Kuwagamon.

"THE BIGGER THEY ARE, THE HARDER THEY FALL, THAT'S WHAT RATH, WAS GONNA SAY. BY THAT LOGIC, YOU BEING BIGGER THAN RATH IS A DISADVANTAGE!" Rath yelled again, as he jumped at Kuwagamon, and smashed his face into Kuwagamon's head several times.

Kuwagamon threw him off with minimal effort, but Rath wasn't one of Harry's heavy hitters for nothing. Rath jumped at Kuwagamon, and punched him several times, but Kuwagamon grabbed Rath, and slammed him into the ground, where he turned back into Harry.

Luckily, Diego had run towards Harry, and dragged him back to the group. Harry had managed to get on his feet, but just barely.

"On second thought, MAYBE he's not just a big brute after all.

"Ok, get ready to run." Tai said.

"No, we fight!" Koromon said.

"Huh?" Tai said.

"That's right, it's the only way. Stand and fight." Koromon said.

"Give it up, will ya?" Tai said.

"No, Koromon's right, it's time to show what we're made of." Motimon said.

"No don't!" Izzy pleaded.

"They're right!" Yokomon said.

"No way! It's hopeless; you're no match for him Yokomon." Sora said.

"Let me go Let me go Let me go Let me go!" Tsunomon exclaimed, struggling to get out of Matt's grip.

"We can do it We can do it We can do it We can do it We can do it We can do it!" Tokomon said, trying to get out of TK's grip.

"Let me go Let me go Let me go!" Bukamon exclaimed, flapping his arms to get out of Joe's arms.

"Tanemon, you too?" Mimi asked. Tanemon nodded her head.

"If you really want to, I won't try to stop you." Harry told Pagumon.

"I really want to." She said.

"Okay, go get him!" Harry said, letting Pagumon out of his arms.

"I'm sorry Tai." Koromon said, before flying out of Tai's arms. The other digimon followed suit.

"Come on digimon!" Koromon said, leading the charge.

"It's useless! Yokomon!" Sora exclaimed.

"Don't do it Motimon!" Izzy shouted.

"No wait! Don't do it Tsunomon!" Matt called out.

"Don't go!" TK said.

"Turn around! Come back Bukamon!" Joe shouted out worriedly.

"Tanemon! Be careful!" Mimi said.

"Go get him Pagumon!" Harry said.

"No! Don't Koromon, come back!" Tai said.

Suddenly, the devices the kids found before they went to the digital world began to glow. One more appeared in front of Harry, and he grabbed it, making it glow as well.

Then, a dark cloud appeared above the digimon, and eight rainbow colored lights beamed over them, causing them to change shape.

" **KOROMON DIGIVOLVE TOO… AGUMON!"**

Agumon is a short and stout Tyrannosaurus rex-like Digimon standing about 3 feet tall, and has amber orange skin and light green eyes. He also has flattened forearms with broad, three-clawed hands, and his legs and arms are shown to be very vascular. His tail is stubby, and his head and snout are almost as large as the rest of his body.

" **PAGUMON DIGIVOLVE TOO… BLACKAGUMON!"**

Blackagumon looks almost like Agumon, except she has black scales.

" **YOKOMON DIGIVOLVE TOO… BIYOMON!"**

Biyomon is a pink bird with arm-like wings, a feather mane, a red beak, blue eyes, blue stripes on her crest, blue borders on two of her head feathers and her tail feathers, yellow legs, and red claws on her wings and feet. She wears a metallic ring on her left leg.

" **MOTIMON DIGIVOLVE TOO… TENTOMON!"**

Tentomon resembles an enormous ladybug. He has six legs in total, with the front pair used as arms with grey talons at the end. He has large, green eyes and two yellow antennae reaching out from his head. His wing-case is covered with grey spines. His mouth doesn't move when he speaks, but does when he eats.

" **TSUNOMON DIGIVOLVE TOO… GABUMON!"**

Gabumon is a maroon-eyed yellow-skinned lizard in a bluish-white pelt with navy blue markings. A yellow horn protrudes at the top of his head and his belly is blue with unusual pink markings.

" **TOKOMON DIGIVOLVE TOO… PATAMON!"**

Patamon is a small flying guinea pig-like creature with light blue eyes and bat-like wings, which could possibly be his ears. He has a short, stubby tail. His underside is a light cream color, while his back and head are orange.

" **BUKAMON DIGIVOLVE TOO… GOMAMON!"**

Gomamon is a white, furry seal with no nose and long ears, purple markings, an orange-red mane, large claws, a short tail, and a W-shaped smile with two pointed teeth popping out.

" **TANEMON DIGIVOLVE TOO… PALMON!"**

Palmon is a plant-like creature which has light green skin with purple-tipped claws. She has a pink flower with a yellow center on her head. She has a small tail and small bumps lining her back.

"Look at them! What's happened to the little guys?" Sora said.

"They're bigger." Tai said.

All eight digimon charged at Kuwagamon, but he easily swatted them aside.

"Alright then, you asked for it" Agumon growled.

Kuwagamon tried to fly, so he could get an aerial advantage, but Palmon stopped him.

" **Poison Ivy!"** she intoned and she used her fingers like vines to keep Kuwagamon grounded.

" **Boom Bubble!"** Patamon intoned, firing a blast of air at Kuwagamon.

" **Super Shocker!"** Tentomon intoned, hurling electricity from his wings, making Kuwagamon fall down.

Gomamon rolled under him, making Kuwagamon trip.

"Stand back everyone!" Agumon warned, as he, Blackagumon, Gabumon, and Biyomon ran up.

" **Pepper Breath!"** Agumon and Blackagumon intoned, firing two orange balls of fire at Kuwagamon, making him roar in pain.

" **Blue Blaster!"** Gabumon intoned, firing blue flames at Kuwagamon.

" **Spiral Twister!"** Biyomon intoned, launching green fire at Kuwagamon in a spiral pattern.

Both attacks hit there mark, and they set Kuwagamon's head on fire.

Kuwagamon roared, dispersing the flames.

"Now, all together!" Agumon said.

Everyone fired their attacks at Kuwagamon, setting his whole body ablaze. Kuwagamon then fell down, defeated.

Everyone looked at them in awe.

"They made vaporware out of them." Izzy said.

"Amazing ." Tai said.

"Told you we could do it!" Agumon laughed, as all of the digimon ran to their partners.

"Koromon, or Agumon or whoever you are you did it!" Tai cheered.

"How about that Super Shocker? Pretty wizard huh?" Tentomon asked Izzy.

"How'd I do?" Blackagumon asked Harry.

"You did great." Harry said with a smile.

Suddenly, Kuwagamon burst through the trees once more.

"Watch out!" Sora shouted.

Kuwagamon jammed his pincers into the cliffside.

"Guess we celebrated too soon." Harry said.

Thanks to Kuwagamon, the cliff started to give way, making everyone fall into the river.

 **And Harry's adventure in the digital world has begun. Like I said, Blackagumon will have two digivolution lines, but they will be quite different.**

 **Harry's playlist:**

 **Sphinx**

 **Feedback**

 **Diamondhead**

 **Jetray**

 **Rhinocrab**

 **Armordrillo**

 **NRG**

 **Rath**

 **Grey Matter**

 **Bloxx**

 **I have also made a minor change in Harry's team roster:**

 **Leader: Harry Potter**

 **Brawler: N/A**

 **Brains: Harry's girlfriend (I think you can figure it out.)**

 **Medic: Lightcore Skylanders (Skylanders SWAP force)**

 **Scientist: N/A**

 **Get Away Driver: Mystery Inc. (Scooby Doo)**

 **Morale Booster: Fearless Four**

 **Speed Fighter: N/A**

 **Demolitionist: N/A**

 **Mascot: Diego**

 **Scout: Hedwig**

 **Guard: Blackagumon (Digimon)**

 **Leave a review. GC signing off!**


	4. The Birth of Greymon and DarkTyrannomon

**I'm going to be honest, I wasn't expecting to update so fast. So, here's the fourth chapter.**

" **DIGIVOLUTION/ALIEN TRANSFORMATION"**

" **Digimon attack"**

"YELLING"

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Everyone was falling into the river, screaming their heads off.

"Sora!" Biyomon exclaimed.

"Izzy!" Tentomon exclaimed.

"TK!" Patamon exclaimed.

The digimon tried to save their partners from the fall, but they weren't strong enough.

Palmon used her vines to grab onto the cliff face, but it gave way.

Joe and Gomamon were the first to fall into the lake.

" **Fish Net!"** Gomamon intoned, and dozens, if not hundreds, of brightly colored fish appeared from under him, forming a raft. Soon, the rest of the kids and their digimon landed on the raft.

"This is some ride." Tai said.

"Hey look out!" Matt said.

Everyone saw the rest of the cliff and Kuwagamon fall into the river.

"GO!" Gomamon yelled, and the fish swam as fast as they could. Everyone managed to get away from the falling debris.

The giant wave that had formed, however, was a different matter.

Everyone had hung on for dear life, until the wave plopped them onto shore.

"I knew we'd be okay. I wasn't worried." Matt said.

"So, when you were going "AAHH!", were you trying to say "AAHH KNOW WE'RE GOING YO BE OKAY!"? Harry asked sarcastically.

"What was that, a floating fish market?" Joe asked.

"Lucky for us those fish were having a school reunion." Gomamon joked. "I'm kidding, those fish are good friends of mine, and I just asked them for a lift."

"And all these years I thought I was allergic to sea food. Thank you, um, I guess it's not Bukamon?" Joe said.

"Gomamon now." Gomamon said.

"Gomamon. Hm." Joe said.

"And I guess you're not Tokomon, are you?" TK asked.

"Hm hm, now I'm Patamon." Patamon said.

"It's all because we digivolved." Agumon said.

"I don't think that word's in my dictionary." Tai said.

"So digivolving is what happens when they advance to the next level and become more powerful than before." Izzy said.

"Right, all of us digivolved." Tentomon said. "I went from Motimon to Tentomon."

"I digivolved from Yokomon to Biyomon." Biyomon said.

"First I was Tsunomon, then Gabumon." Gabumon explained.

"And I changed from Tanemon to Palmon." Palmon explained.

"You first met me when I was Pagumon, and then I became Blackagumon." Blackagumon said.

"And me, I was Koromon, I digivolved into Agumon." Agumon said.

"When you digivolved, you certainly got way bigger. Does this mean you're something different now, or are you still digimon?" Tai asked.

"Digimon. But I needed your help Tai." Agumon replied.

"Me? For what?" Tai asked.

"You see, digivolving is a very difficult process. In order to be successful, I had to share your energy." Agumon said.

"Really?" Tai asked.

"Wait, so when I felt that little poke in my core that was you?" Harry asked Blackagumon.

"Yep." She answered.

"You're going to be a pain in the butt, aren't you?" Harry asked.

"Not all the time." Blackagumon said.

"Somehow, that doesn't make me feel better." Harry groaned.

"Core?" Izzy asked.

"Later." Harry said.

"So, I guess you guys don't run on batteries, huh?" Sora asked Biyomon.

"Sure don't." Biyomon chirped.

"But how do you access my energy?" Izzy asked.

"Even we don't know everything." Tentomon said.

"Thanks for my magical powers!" Palmon said, while spinning around.

"This whole thing makes my head spinny." Mimi said.

"So I made you change, that is so cool." TK said.

"Yep. Sure is." Patamon said.

"My folks warned about strangers." Joe said.

Harry saw the hurt look on Gomamon's face, and decided to say something.

"Joe, Gomamon just saved your life, and you're calling him a stranger? Who does that?" Harry said angrily.

Joe immediately felt bad.

"Sorry." He said to Harry.

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to." Harry said, pointing to Gomamon.

"Gomamon, I'm sorry." Joe said.

"It's okay. I'm your friend for life after all." Gomamon said.

"That's better." Harry said.

"Okay, come on, what are we going to do?" Matt said.

"If only there was a payphone nearby, we could call the police, or a firefighter, or my mother." Joe said.

"Okay, in that order, no, like they could do anything in this situation, and what?" Harry said.

"But we don't even know where we are." Tai said.

"We know where we started, up there on that mountain." Sora said.

"I say we forget about going back, and explore around here." Matt declared.

"I'm not exploring anywhere. I say we stay right we are." Joe objected.

"And do what? Wait for Kuwagamon?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, let's wait for that giant bug to come get us." Matt said, siding with Harry. He didn't know why, but he kind of respected the teen. "We need to find a road leading someplace to get away from here."

"Matt's right, but without a compass we don't even know which way is north." Izzy said.

"Wait I do!" Tentomon said.

"Well, which was is it?" Izzy asked.

"It's the opposite of south." Tentomon said, making Izzy sweat drop.

"I shouldn't wear these pants, they ride up when I do a lot of walking." Joe said to himself.

"You know, if we get back to where we were, we might find some clues as to why we're here in this place." Sora said.

"Wait, are there more giant monsters like that giant beetle?" Mimi asked fearfully.

"Yes indeedy." Palmon said

"Ick!" Mimi said.

"Those monsters don't scare me." Matt bragged.

"Are there humans?" Tai asked Agumon.

"Humans? Others like you?" Agumon asked.

Tai nodded, hoping for the best.

"You're the first ever. There's never been anything but digimon." Agumon said.

"So, okay, you're all digimon. But what about all these monsters, are they all digimon too?" Tai wondered.

"It's creepy. And dangerous. And what happens when it gets dark?" Sora said.

"Who says it ever gets dark?" Matt said.

"That phenomenon would be completely unnatural." Izzy said.

"Izzy, we're surrounded by monsters that shoot fire, lightning, and pretty much anything else, you saw me transform into two guys I call Diamondhead and Rath, and we're in another world. Where is this 'natural' you speak of?" Harry retorted.

"He kind of has a point. How can you call this natural?" Joe asked.

"Well we're not gonna find out anything by sitting around here." Tai said.

"Right behind you." Harry said, pulling out Diego's leash. Diego's leash was black, and had a green lightning bolt pattern. His collar was similar, but the colors were reversed. The tag had his name, Harry's name, and address on one side, and a lightning bolt on the other.

Harry clipped Diego's leash to his collar.

"Let's go boy, come on!" Harry said, in the tone most pet owners' use. You know what I'm talking about.

Diego trotted happily alongside harry.

"Where do you think you're going?" Matt asked.

"Up on that cliff, that's where I saw the ocean." Tai said.

"The ocean?" Matt said.

"Yep, there might be a boat or something." Tai said.

"Let's water ski home." Matt joked.

"Funny." Sora said.

"At a time like this, I think we'd be far better off just to find a cave and hide. We keep our eyes open, and when a camp counselor comes-" Joe said.

"Hey Joe, everyone's leaving us!" Gomamon said.

"Wait for me!" Joe said.

"What, I thought you were going to find a cave?" Harry said mockingly. Joe just pouted.

Everyone was now walking downstream, with Gomamon swimming alongside them.

"These trees are beautiful." Sora said.

"Yeah they're really different; I just thought they were subtropical." Izzy said.

"Whatever they are, they're aggravating my hay fever." Joe said through a stuffy nose.

"Hey Joe, is there anything you don't complain about?" Matt asked, making Gabumon chuckle.

"Digital monsters, who came up with that name anyway?" Izzy asked.

"Just call us digimon, we like that." Tentomon said.

"I only asked because your composition isn't at all machine like." Izzy said.

"Oh really?" Tentomon drawled, then discharged electricity from his wings, making Izzy jump back.

"Hey, watch it!" he exclaimed.

"So Patamon, can you really fly?" TK asked.

"Of course." Patamon said, then jumped in the air in an attempt to fly, but he wasn't really going anywhere.

"Wow that's cool, but you're going the wrong way." TK said.

"I'm faster than that, watch!" Biyomon said, then started to fly as well, but was going as fast as Patamon, and in the same direction.

"Wouldn't it be faster to walk?" Sora asked.

"Palmon, I've been meaning to ask who does your hair?" Mimi asked.

"It's natural; I wake up in the morning like this." Palmon said.

"Wow, maybe you can let me work with it." Mimi said.

Palmon blushed and asked "Do you think you put too much emphasis on appearance?"

"Well, honestly I never really thought about it." Mimi said.

"Honestly I kinda like my hair the way it is." Palmon said.

"Once I get back, this if gonna be one great story." Tai said.

"Yep." Agumon said.

"But, not a single soul will ever believe me." Tai said.

"That Kuwagamon back there, he was huge." Izzy said.

"And he's not the only one." Tentomon said.

"So, Blackagumon, other than the fact that you're a girl, and you're black, is there a difference between you and Agumon?" Harry asked.

"Hmm. That's a good question." Blackagumon said. "Let me get back to you on that one."

Harry shrugged and let it go.

Suddenly, both Gabumon and Diego smelled something.

"Ah, nothing like the ocean." Gabumon said.

Diego just wagged his tail.

"Ha ha! Everyone in the water!" Gomamon exclaimed.

"Hey let's build a giant sand castle." TK said.

"Oh, I forgot my bathing suit." Mimi whined.

"Cheer up, it could be worse. Your outfit could be tacky." Harry said.

"Wait a minute, listen." Matt said.

Everyone listened carefully, and heard a phone ringing. Several phones to be precise.

"What's that?" Matt asked.

"A phone." Tai said.

"Either that or we're all hearing things." Sora said.

Sure enough, when everyone got to the ocean, there was a line of phone booths. Diego was tugging on his leash.

"I told you, all we needed was a phone, we're saved!" Joe exclaimed.

"Okay Diego, down boy, easy." Harry laughed. He soon unclipped Diego from his leash, and the Panuncian galloped past the kids and their digimon and to the shore, splashing around in the waves.

"Don't get comfortable Diego; I'll need you to hold still later!" Harry called out. He then sat down, and got to work on making Diego's armor. He wanted him to be more protected in battle. Blackagumon sat next to him, watching her new partner get to work.

When Tai and Agumon got to a phone, it suddenly stopped ringing.

"Why'd it stop ringing Tai?" Agumon asked.

"Wrong number?" Tai wondered.

"Well that's bizarre." Sora commented.

"My theory is aliens. They've set these phone booths out as a trap." Izzy said.

"If we find a place that orders let's order pizza!" Matt joked.

"Whatever you get, no anchovies for me." Mimi said, not knowing that Matt was joking.

"The question is, what're these doing here at the beach?" Sora asked.

"So people can call their parents for a ride home!" Joe exclaimed.

"Parents? What exactly is a parents?" Gomamon asked.

Everyone looked at him stunned, even Harry.

"Do you guys really not know what a parent is?" Harry asked Blackagumon. She shook her head no.

"That's it. I'm outta here." Joe said with a straight face.

Harry figured he might as well join the others, to see what he could do.

"Does anybody have any loose change?" Tai asked.

"Why?" Izzy asked.

"Well Izzy, we ARE at a phone booth." Harry quipped.

"Oh." Izzy said with a small blush. "You can use my phone card. The aliens can bill me." Izzy said to Tai.

"Maybe there's a quarter in one of the slots." TK said.

"I'm calling daddy." Mimi said.

"I'm hooking up to the internet." Izzy said.

"I'm calling collect." Matt said.

"Dibs on booth four." Sora said.

"Hey guys, wait for me, come on!" Joe exclaimed.

Harry shrugged and went back to what he was doing.

"Hey Harry, aren't you going to try to make a phone call?" Tai asked.

"Nah. I'm good. I don't have anyone to call anyway." Harry said.

Tai was confused, and planned on asking him about it later. For now, he decided to just place a call.

"Hello? Hey mom it's me." Tai said.

"At the tone the time will be exactly 45 miles per hour, and 90 seconds." The phone said.

"Something's wrong or mom's flipped." Tai said.

"Tomorrows forecast calls for clear skies with occasional ice cream." Mimi's phone said.

"What do you wear for that?" Mimi asked.

"This number only exists in your imagination. Please hang up, and don't call back." Matt and TK's phone said.

"What planet did I dial?" Matt asked.

"I'm telling you, it's a twisted alien joke." Izzy said.

"Why don't you try that one over there?" Tentomon suggested.

"I don't think it's any better." Biyomon said.

"No telephones are working in your service area. Hang up and have a nice day." Sora's phone said. Sora huffed angrily in response.

"Any luck?" Tai asked.

"No." Sora said angrily.

"Weird." Tai said. "I got a strange feeling about this."

"DIEGO! COME ON BOY!" Harry shouted. Diego galloped out of the ocean, and shook his fur to dry himself off. He then ran up to Harry, rubbing himself on him.

"Easy boy, come on. I need your opinion. How does this look?" Harry asked.

He held up a chest plate with golden coloring. Diego sniffed it, and he liked it.

"Okay, this is a start." Harry said, putting the armor away for now.

Later, Joe was still trying to make a phone call.

"Maybe this one will?" Joe said.

"To leave a message, press 1 now. To leave a finger print, press 2 now. $15 dollars for the next 3 minutes." Joe's phone said.

"Okay, next one." Joe said with determination.

"Very curious, does Joe always behave like this?" Izzy asked.

"Every single day." Tai answered.

"No matter what number or how many times he dials, those phones aren't gonna work." Matt said.

"Well I'm going to keep searching for a boat or something." Tai said.

"Hey wait. We might not be able to call out, but someone else might be able to call in to us." Matt said.

Tai gave Matt a look that said "You're kidding, right?"

"It's a waste of time doing nothing but sitting here." Tai said.

"I'm going to stay here for a little while to see if anyone calls. Besides everyone could use a little rest." Matt said.

Tai looked at the others, and saw that everyone could use a little rest.

"And I'm getting pretty hungry too. That, and Harry said he'd explain to me what he meant when he said "core"." Izzy said.

"Oh yeah. You guys get some grub, and I'll tell you everything. Although, this isn't exactly a nice story, so I'm not sure if you guys should hear it, you're pretty young after all." Harry said.

"Come on, we can take it." Matt said.

"Alright. It was fifteen years ago…" Harry said. He explained how Voldemort was trying to destroy all of the non-pureblood wizards, how he killed his parents, how Harry was abused by his aunt and uncle for ten years, the troll, the basilisk, Sirius, the tri-wizard tournament, the betrayal, how he got the omnitrix, the trial, and the confrontation with his friends. By the end, Tai and Matt were mad, TK and Mimi were crying, and everyone else was stunned into silence, even Joe who had overheard everything from the phone booths.

"Yeah, that's my story." Harry said. Blackagumon hugged him, and pecked him on the cheek.

"I'll always be by your side." She promised.

"Thanks." Harry said.

"How could that old geezer do that!?" Tai exclaimed.

"If I catch him around here, I'll cram a lemon drop in his nose." Matt said angrily.

TK and Mimi were hysterical, so Harry just hugged them, figuring it would calm them down.

"How could they treat you like that?" Mimi said through her tears.

"I don't know. There're just some terrible people out there." Harry said.

"They're a bunch of bullies." TK said.

"So, you're from another dimension?" Izzy asked.

"Yeah. Crazy huh?" Harry said.

"And hard to believe." Sora said.

"Oh really?" Harry said. He then pulled out his wand from his satchel. "Then explain this: EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

Suddenly, a white stag shot out of Harry's wand, and flew around the beach before disappearing.

"Ok, I'm convinced." Sora said.

"Anyway, anyone have any grub at all?" Harry asked.

"All I have is that gadget that fell out of the sky at camp." Sora said.

"I forgot all about those weird gizmos." Tai said.

"If anybody's got a pink one I'll trade." Mimi said after she and TK calmed down.

"What are they anyway?" TK asked.

"We wouldn't have them if they weren't important." Matt said.

"If I could take mine apart." Izzy said, but then his stomach growled. "Um, that is after I get something to eat I'm really famished."

"Well the only thing I've got is my emergency supplies. It's got a first aid kit some bandages and some medicine but that's about all I got." Sora said.

"I have my trusty laptop computer, and a digital camera, oh and I've got a small cellphone too. Of course not one of them has worked since we got here." Izzy said.

"I can't believe you dragged all that computer stuff to summer camp." Tai said surprised.

"And what do you have?" Izzy said.

"Uh, let's see. There's my mini telescope." Tai said.

"Sorry, but I don't have anything to eat either." Matt said.

"Hang on, let me check something." Harry said, looking into his satchel. "Okay, I've got a deer haunch, here you go Diego, some books, Diego's armor, I want him to be more protected during battle, a photo album with my parents in it, my wand, and the marauder's map. Oh, here we go." Harry said. He then pulled out a several dozen sandwiches. "I got chicken, cheese, turkey, PB&J, tuna salad, and BLTs, who wants what? I also got a water filterer and water bottles, just in case."

"Hey look at what I got! Check it out." TK said. He opened his bag to reveal a bunch of junk food, like chips, candy bars, etc.

"Wow, look at all those goodies, why don't you be a good little boy and share those with your sweet Mimi?" Mimi said.

"Aw, you don't have to be so nice Mimi. I'm happy to share. You're the best. Isn't she cute?" TK said, turning to his big brother.

"Forget it." Matt said.

Diego was just busy munching on his haunch to care.

"I'm so hungry I could eat a horse." Tai said.

"I'd settle for a small cow." Izzy said.

"Hey Mimi, what've you got in that big bag? Some hair brushes and make up?" Sora asked.

"Well let's take a look." Mimi said. "Here's a compass, cooking fuel, flashlight, one of those knives with all the things, and some other stuff."

Everyone was slack jawed, even Diego.

"How?" Harry asked.

"Why didn't you tell us you had a compass back when we needed one?" Matt asked.

"I thought it might be kind of fun to see how far we could get without one." Mimi said.

Harry was about to go hero on Mimi, until she said one crucial detail.

"Besides, it's broken."

'Well I can respect that.' He thought, and deactivated the omnitrix.

"Well so much for finding our way out of here." Tai said.

"Although, we could use the cooking fuel to make a signal fire." Matt said.

"That's true, or I guess we could barbeque some telephones." Sora said.

"I'm way ahead of you." Harry said, about to go hero.

"Oh boy, check out the genius. See, he's trying to call the telephone repair man because the telephone won't work. Problem is- Look! Joe's got the emergency food!" Tai said.

"No way!" Izzy exclaimed.

"Joe, hey Joe, look, you've got all the food!" Tai said.

"Hey don't you know it's rude to interrupt someone when their on the telephone?" Joe said.

"But that bag." Izzy said.

"This? I just brought it to give to Mimi, today her day to carry the bag." Joe said.

"Think he likes ya." Palmon said.

"No way." Mimi said.

"Mimi, you've got to stop thinking of yourself and do something to help someone else for once. Take a little responsibility." Joe said.

"That bag's too heavy for me." Mimi said.

"Listen, you never hear me complaining." Joe said.

"Are you kidding? Since I met you you've done nothing but complain!" Harry said.

"Guys, guys, listen the most important thing now is we got some food to eat. So let's sit down and have some lunch." Tai said.

Everyone was now sitting in a circle. Except for Gomamon and Diego. Gomamon was floating peacefully in the ocean, and Diego was taking a nap in the shade.

"Okay let's figure this out." Joe said. "There's eight people times three days, times three meals comes to-"

"72 meals." Izzy said.

"Right, so split it evenly between us we have enough-"

"Enough food for three days." Izzy said.

"Right. Oh, uh exactly, I guess you knew that." Joe said.

"But guys, when you add in the digimon and Diego we only have enough for 2 hours." Sora said.

"Oh that's right." Joe said.

"Not a problem at all. We digimon hunt and forage for ourselves." Gabumon said.

"The same with Diego. He's okay with cat food, but he likes to catch his dinner sometimes too." Harry said. Diego then yawned and trotted up to Harry, expecting to be petted.

"The mighty beast of the jungle ladies and gentleman." Harry joked, while petting Diego, who was purring in response.

"No need to include us in your calculations." Tentomon said.

"You sure Biyomon?" Sora sked.

"Absolutely. We can do alright for ourselves." Biyomon said.

"Okay, now that that's taken care of. Let's divide amongst the eight people here." Joe said.

"This is great; I could eat a dozen of these." Tai said, while he and Agumon were chowing down.

Harry figured it couldn't hurt, and gave Blackagumon a chicken sandwich.

"Little something for saving me earlier." Harry said.

"Thanks." Blackagumon said, and she ate her sandwich slowly, savoring the taste.

"Delicious!" she said.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" Joe asked.

"I'm glad we never hear you complaining." Tai said. "Besides, Harry gave Blackagumon a chicken sandwich."

"NARK!" Harry yelled.

"You people make me crazy." Joe said.

"You mean this is you sane?" Harry quipped.

Suddenly, Gomamon heard a growling noise.

The other digimon and Diego heard it as well. Diego's hackles were raised, and he arched his back and pawed the ground, ready for a fight.

Biyomon stood up, and stared at the ocean.

"Now what's the matter?" Sora said.

"Trouble." Biyomon said.

As soon as Biyomon said that, a huge spout of water burst out of the sand. It smashed through all of the phone booths, sending them up into the air.

"I was going to do that!" Harry exclaimed.

Everyone ran away when it got too close.

The phone booths then crashed down onto the beach.

That was when the source of the trouble dug itself out of the sand.

"Shellmon!" Tentomon exclaimed.

"What's a Shellmon!?" Izzy asked.

"Something that gets mad for no reason!" Tentomon replied.

"That's not true Tentomon!" Blackagumon exclaimed. "This must be his territory!"

Shellmon looked like a pink dinosaur from the waist up, but the rest of him was inside his spiral shell. He also had funny looking tentacle like hair.

"Attacked by two digital monsters on the same day. And doesn't Shellmon know I'm allergic to shellfish?" Joe said.

Shellmon started to drag itself towards the group.

"Everybody, up here!" Joe exclaimed, only for Shellmon to blast him with a pillar of water.

"JOE!" Gomamon yelled, only to get attacked as well.

"DIGIMON ATTACK!" Blackagumon shouted, as she led the other digimon into battle. Diego lunged at Shellmon, biting his snout, only to get knocked away by his legs.

"DIEGO!" Harry shouted. Luckily, the Panuncian was unharmed, and he decided to guard the others.

"Agumon you show him!" Tai cheered.

" **Pepper Breath!"** Agumon and Blackagumon said, firing their attacks at Shellmon, scoring a direct hit.

However, the other digimon couldn't use their attacks.

"What's happening to them?" Izzy asked.

"They've looked like they've lost their powers." Matt said.

Agumon and Blackagumon attacked again, hitting at a much closer distance, causing more damage.

"Go get him Agumon!" Tai exclaimed.

"You two Blackagumon!" Harry cheered.

"Why is it only Agumon and Blackagumon?" Izzy asked.

"We're just too hungry." Tentomon moaned.

"Gabumon." Matt said.

"I don't have any strength." Gabumon groaned.

"That's it; Agumon and Blackagumon were the only ones to have eaten." Sora said.

"Now I see." Izzy said.

"Then the other digimon don't have the strength to fight." Matt said.

"Agumon! It looks like it's just you, me, Harry, and Blackagumon now!" Tai said.

"Then give us a diversion." Agumon and Blackagumon said.

"Hey Shellmon, ugly, over here!" Tai said as he ran past Shellmon.

"No don't!" Sora exclaimed.

Agumon and Blackagumon fired their attacks again while Shellmon was distracted.

Tai grabbed a pole from the phone booths, and used it to attack Shellmon.

"This'll work!" Tai exclaimed.

Harry decided now would be a good time to go hero.

"Bring it on you pathetic snail wannabe!" Harry exclaimed, as he activated the omnitrix.

" **ARMODRILLO!"** Harry shouted after he transformed. Armodrillo has a yellow-armored body and looks much like a robot. His head is similar to a Greek Corinthian helmet with two ears on it giving him the appearance of an armadillo. Armodrillo has a gray tail and jackhammer parts on his elbows, wrists and hands, creating the impression that Armodrillo is a digging robot. Despite the mechanical appearance, all of these aspects are in fact biological and natural to his race. He also has grey bolts with black markings on his shoulders and has a metal circle on top of his head. His feet are yellow with grey toes. His fingers have a small horizontal line design along with his tail and the black parts of his limbs. His arms, upper arms, and thighs are more chain like.

Armodrillo ran up to Shellmon, and punched him in the face, and Tai jabbed Shellmon with the pole.

"How do you like that!?" Tai said, only for Shellmon to grab Tai around the waist with his hair.

"Let him go!" Armodrillo said, and he punched Shellmon again, but got knocked back, and turned back into Harry, who Shellmon also grabbed.

"Hold on guys!" Agumon said.

Shellmon turned his attention to the two dinosaurs, and trapped them both with each of his legs.

Shellmon then fired his attack at the remaining group members.

"WATCH OUT! He's going to get everyone, and there's nothing I can do." Tai said.

Both he and Harry were crushed by Shellmon's tentacles, and screamed in pain.

"TAI/HARRY NO!" Agumon and Blackagumon yelled.

Suddenly, both of Harry's and Tai's devices began to glow.

"DIGIVOLVE!" Agumon and Blackagumon shouted.

"What's going on?" Tai asked.

" **AGUMON DIGIVOLVE TOO… GREYMON!"**

Greymon looked like a Ceratosaurus, had orange skin with blue stripes, sharp claws and teeth, and a brown helmet similar to that of a Triceratops.

" **BLACKAGUMON DIGIVOLVE TOO… DARKTYRANNOMON!"**

Darktyrannomon is a bipedal dinosaur with blue eyes, two fingers on each hand, three toes on each foot, and a pair or teeth so large they pop out of the mouth. It has black fur on its body, white fur on its belly, and red stripes on its head, tail, arms, and legs. The tip of its tail appears to be sewed to the rest of it, and it has green torn spikes on its back. Darktyrannomon has white claws on its fingers and black claws on its toes, and wears metal ornaments on its upper claws, and multiple brown belts on its wrists.

The height of the two new digimon knocked Shellmon onto his back, sending both Harry and Tai flying. Luckily, the two boys landed softly on the sand.

Greymon and Darktyrannomon chuckled at Shellmon.

"Whoa he did it again, now he's Greymon." Tai said.

"And she's Darktyrannomon." Harry said.

The three digimon faced off, Greymon and Darktyrannomon versus Shellmon. Who will win? You'll have to find out, right now.

Shellmon charged at Greymon, but Greymon grabbed him by the head.

Shellmon fired water from his head, but Greymon and Darktyrannomon's flames were too much for it. Greymon and Darktyrannomon threw Shellmon into the air.

" **Nova Blast!"** Greymon intoned, firing a huge ball of fire at Shellmon.

" **Blaze Blast!"** Darktyrannomon intoned, and she launched a huge stream of flames at Shellmon.

The two attacks launched Shellmon into the ocean.

The dinosaurs then shrunk back down, and turned back to normal. Or, at least as normal as they could be.

"Agumon!" "Blackagumon!" Tai and Harry exclaimed as they ran to their partners.

"Are you all alright? You poor little guy, Agumon!" Tai said.

"Tai? Tai! Do you have anything to eat?" Agumon asked.

"Are you okay Blackagumon?" Harry asked.

"I should be asking you that, you were almost crushed to death." Blackagumon said.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. Thanks to you." Harry said.

"I'm glad you're okay." Blackagumon said, giving Harry a hug. That was all she could do before Diego knocked them to the ground, licking both of them as if he hadn't seen them in months.

"Come on Diego, quit it!" Harry exclaimed.

"Get off of us you overgrown pussy cat!" Blackagumon said.

"Hello? Come on, I know your there!" Joe said, still trying to call someone for help.

"Operator? OPERATOR!" Joe shouted.

"There's really no reason to stay here now." Tai said.

"Who wants to break the bad news to Joe?" Matt said.

"Alright you talked me into it." Harry said, as he walked up to Joe.

"Joe, we're scramming. Unless you want to wait for Shellmon." Harry said.

Joe paled and ran back to the group, Gomamon not too far behind.

The other digimon were chowing down.

"If you want anymore, just say so." Sora said.

"Shellmon wasn't destroyed, he was just temporarily removed. We should pack up and leave before he decides to come back for round 2." Izzy said.

"Good idea." Matt said.

"In that case we should go back to the forest, because if anyone is looking for us that's the place they'll go." Joe said.

"Joe, weren't you listening earlier? We're the first humans here. Who's going to look for us?" Harry asked.

"Besides Joe, we fell off a cliff and floated down a river to get here. Getting back there is a big job." Sora said.

"And we could run into Kuwagamon." Mimi said.

"Now listen, logically speaking, if there are telephones here there must be people to use them." Izzy said. "So I think it makes good sense to find those people."

"That makes sense?" Joe asked.

"It certainly does." Sora said.

"Then let's all get going!" Tai exclaimed.

"Anywhere you wanna go, I'll go Tai, you pick the direction." Agumon said.

"Then let's get out of this place!" Tai exclaimed.

"And let the monsters beware." Matt said.

"Well my plan is to avoid all monsters. Yep that's my plan." Joe said.

"Yeah, good luck with that." Harry laughed.

"Okay, here we go!" Tai said.

"DIGIMON!" Everyone cheered.

 **And that's it for this chapter. We learn why Harry's making armor for Diego; he also shows that he can be both sarcastic and mature. Armodrillo makes his debut and Agumon and Blackagumon digivolve into Greymon and Darktyrannomon for the first time.**

 **Harry's playlist:**

 **Sphinx**

 **Feedback**

 **Diamondhead**

 **Jetray**

 **Rhinocrab**

 **Armordrillo**

 **NRG**

 **Rath**

 **Grey Matter**

 **Bloxx**

 **Also, Gokaimaster100, shunshinking, Vanitus Omnipotent, and TheSilverboar have all guessed correctly. They each sent in a transformation. And they shall be listed in the order of the names I have mentioned:**

 **Agunimon**

 **Wookie or Yoda's apecies (Haven't decided yet.)**

 **Vespiform**

 **And Skagzilla.**

 **I am also proud to say that Harry will be going to some other worlds as well: Alpha and Omega series, Borderlands Pandora, Guardians of the Galaxy, and Skyrim. These are subject to change.**

 **I'll see all of you next time!**


	5. Garurumon and Youkomon

**Sorry I took so long! I bring you chapter 5 of "Harry Potter: Dimensional Traveler". In this chapter, you will all be able to see BlackAgumon's second digivolution line!**

" **DIGIVOLUTION/ALIEN TRANSFORMATION"**

" **Digimon attack/Ranger morph"**

"YELLING"

"Talking"

'Thinking'

* * *

The group was currently on a cliff beside the ocean, where the waves splashed against the rock wall.

"Yo, Agumon!" Tai said, calling out to his partner.

"What's up Tai?" Agumon asked.

"I like it when you're Greymon. No offense, but why don't you just stay that way?" Tai asked.

"I can't." Agumon said. "Even superheroes need a rest."

Hearing this made Tai fall forwards, so Agumon grabbed him by his shorts so he wouldn't fall into the ocean.

Everyone laughed at the sight, until a large digimon burst through some rocks nearby.

He resembled the dinosaur Monoclonius. He has a grey body with black armor on his back and head, and a large black blade for a horn. He has a frill on his head with red horizontal stripes.

"Who's that digimon?" Izzy asked.

"It's a Monochromon, but don't worry about him. He's a laid back digimon." Tentomon said.

Monochromon roared at the digidestined.

"Although it is wise to be a bit cautious with the Monochromon, they do tend to get a bit miffed when they're hungry." Tentomon advised.

"Then he must be starving because he looks really mad." Tai said worriedly.

"And I think he wants to eat us!" Mimi exclaimed.

Harry readied the Omnitrix, until another Monochromon appeared behind them.

"There are 2 of them!" Joe exclaimed.

"We're caught between a rock and 2 sets of teeth!" Matt exclaimed.

"Not for long." Harry said. He slammed down on the Omnitrix, and became an alien he hadn't used in a while.

" **RHINOCRAB!"** The newly transformed Crabdozer bellowed.

Rhinocrab stood his ground against the two Monochromon. The two dinosaurs charged Rhinocrab, but he held his ground, and pushed them back. He roared at them, and his roar was much louder than the two champion level digimon's roars.

While the three rhino like creatures fought, the rest of the group retreated behind the rock they were standing against.

"Harry looks really cool as… What did he say this guy was?" Tai asked.

"Rhinocrab." Izzy replied.

"Well, at least we know why he called it that." Matt said.

Rhinocrab roared again, and the Monochromon left him alone, and turned on each other. Rhinocrab tapped the Omnitrix symbol on his collar, and turned back into Harry. He rushed to join the others.

"Everyone okay?" Harry asked.

"We're fine." Sora said.

The second Monochromon smashed his tail on some loose rocks, sending one into the first one's face.

"Something must have set those Monochromon off." Tai said.

"They're fighting over territory." Tentomon said.

"They can just have it then." Palmon said, and ran away from the battle.

"Hey! Don't leave without me!" Mimi shouted to Palmon.

The rest of the group took off as well.

"They definitely don't need us hanging around." Tai said.

"No, really? And here I was ready with the popcorn and soda!" Harry said sarcastically.

TK tripped and fell, but Diego scooped him up onto his back.

"TK, come on!" Matt said.

"Better hurry up you guys!" Tai exclaimed.

"Okay, we're coming!" TK said, as he got into a more comfortable position on Diego's back. The Panuncian ran as fast as his paws could carry him, the rest of the group not far behind.

* * *

Later on, the sun was going down, and the group was getting tired. Whether it was of walking or Mimi's complaining, no one could say.

"I don't walk this much unless I'm at a mall, and as you can see, we're nowhere near one." Mimi complained.

"Yeah, but Mimi, aren't you usually carrying a ton of bags with you about halfway through?" Harry said teasingly.

"Well yeah, but I only have the one." Mimi answered.

"Mimi, stop whining." Tai said as he walked past her.

"No! My feet hurt!" Mimi objected.

"Maybe if you'd take off your boots and socks, you'd feel better Mimi." Agumon suggested. "It's much more practical, I think."

"I'm not walking in dirt in my bare feet!" Mimi said, appalled at the idea.

"I love the feel of dirt under my feet, especially between my toes." Palmon said cheerfully.

"GROSS!" Mimi yelled.

"It appears that we may be losing our light source." Izzy said as he watched the sunset.

"What a weird sunset." Sora said.

"This whole island is weird, and who knows what will come out at night?" Izzy pondered.

"Wait!" Tentomon said. "I detect water! Stay here while I check it out."

He then flew to the top of the nearest tree, and looked over the landscape.

"Yes, as usual, I'm right!" Tentomon exclaimed which Harry scoffed at. "It's a lake with fresh, clean water, and a variety of tasty fish. It's a perfect campsite."

"Maybe I can finally soak my poor, achy feet." Mimi said wistfully.

"Or, you could soak your head if you keep complaining?" Harry suggested, which Mimi pouted at.

"Yay, we get to swim!" Gomamon cheered as he ran forward, only for Diego to step on his tail, making Gomamon fall on his stomach. Joe was next to Diego.

"Gomamon, you better wait and make sure it's safe first!" Joe scolded.

"That's why I think we should keep walking and stop all the complaining." Matt said.

"He's talking to you!" Harry sang at Mimi, making her whack him on the shoulder.

"I get it already!" she said annoyed.

"You know I'm just kidding with you." Harry said, lifting Mimi up bridal style.

"Harry!" Mimi laughed. "Put me down!"

"As you wish." Harry said, and he walked over to Diego and plopped Mimi on his back. Diego gave Harry a look that said "You son of a bitch."

"Everybody's hungry, we have to find some food." Tai said.

"That is a good plan. I like that plan a lot." Joe said.

* * *

It wasn't long until the kids and their digimon got to the lake.

"It should be safe to rest here tonight." Biyomon said.

"Yeah, I love camping outside." Sora said.

"If I won't walk in dirt, what makes you think I'll sleep in it?" Mimi asked incredulously.

"Mimi, do you see a hotel here?" Harry asked.

Mimi gasped and pointed behind Harry. Everyone turned around to see a trolley car.

"What's that?" Tai asked.

"It looks like a trolley car." TK observed.

"That's odd. The lights just came on." Izzy said.

"Well maybe there are some real people in there." Sora suggested.

"Let's check it out!" Tai exclaimed, as he and Agumon ran past the group.

'This is how ALL the horror movies start, some guys doing something they're not supposed to be doing.' Harry thought to himself.

Everyone else soon followed Tai and Agumon.

"Maybe they can take us back home in air-conditioned comfort!" Mimi said happily, as she and Palmon leaped into the trolley.

"Mimi, wait up!" Tai said.

Tai and Agumon followed Mimi and Palmon onto the trolley.

"Bummer! It's empty!" Tai said.

"Totally empty." Sora said as she and Izzy climbed on.

"No trolley car's this clean." Izzy said as he got on his hands and knees and looked at the floor.

Harry then stuck his head in.

"Am I the only one who finds it weird that we're upset that we have a nice clean and empty trolley all to ourselves?" he asked.

Tai looked like he was about to say something, but then he realized Harry had a point.

"He's got us there." Sora said sheepishly as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Oh goody, there cushions are comfy!" Mimi said happily as she bounced on one of them.

"That's more like it." Harry said, talking about Mimi.

"Something's wrong." Tai said worriedly. "Remember those weird phone booths we saw at the beach?"

"I remember spilling my guts out to you guys, but yeah." Harry said.

"Something just as freaky could happen here!" Tai said, getting to the point.

"Yeah, like this thing suddenly moving by itself." Joe said from his seat up front.

"Possibly, but then again, maybe that's how we're going to get home." Tai said with his arms crossed.

 **(A.N. If that's not foreshadowing, I don't know what is.)**

"So we have nothing to lose by staying here." Sora said.

"Can we eat now?" BlackAgumon and Tentomon groaned.

"That's right. I forgot." Tai said.

* * *

The group then set out to get some dinner. Izzy and TK were by the lake trying to catch some fish, but they had a little problem named "Gomamon".

"Gomamon, stop playing in the water!" Izzy reprimanded. "I can't catch any fish if you keep warning them away!"

In the forest, the digimon were collecting fruit, and Joe and Sora were gathering firewood.

"Yum yum! You can't get too many berries down the hatch." Tentomon said.

Patamon used his **Boom Bubble** to knock some bananas out of the tree, but they landed on Gabumon's horn. Said digimon grabbed his head in pain.

"Oh boy, that killer breath of yours, Patamon." Biyomon laughed as she flew away.

"Honestly you guys." BlackAgumon muttered, as she removed the fruit from the digimon's horn.

Biyomon then struggled to remove a pear shaped fruit from a tree.

"Those are bad mushrooms." Palmon said to Mimi. "You shouldn't pick 'em. They'll make you sick."

"I'd be a big mess without you Palmon, you're the best." Mimi said as she stepped away from the mushrooms.

"Oh stop!" Palmon said.

"We're all set to cook dinner." Matt said. "Now all we need is the grub."

"Great, but how are we supposed to light the fire?" Sora asked.

"You wouldn't happen to have any fire aliens, would you?" Matt asked Harry as the latter walked up with BlackAgumon and Agumon.

"Sort of, but he's more about nuclear energy and making pools of lava." Harry said.

"How about this?" BlackAgumon said, as she and Agumon used their **Pepper Breath** attacks to light the fire.

"That's my girl!" Harry said as he patted BlackAgumon on the back.

TK and Izzy then ran up with a ton of fish.

"Hey lookit." TK said.

"We caught a bunch of fish!" Izzy exclaimed.

"Awesome Izzy, let's eat em!" Tai cheered.

"Thanks squirt." Matt said to TK as he grabbed a fish.

Tai was holding his fish over the fire.

"Tai, what in the name of everything good and holy are you doing?" Harry asked.

"Cooking a fish, what does it look like?" Tai asked.

"That you have no idea what you're doing." Harry quipped.

"And you're about to lose your fingers." Matt said to the goggle head. "Why don't you use a stick?"

"How did you come up with that Matt?" Tai asked.

"Because I'm the man!" Matt said.

* * *

It was nightfall, and everyone was enjoying dinner. Diego, however, was getting ready to catch his. He was by the water's edge, and he jumped into the lake. He swam all the way to the bottom, and emerged with a lobster in his mouth. He hadn't noticed that the lake had another occupant.

Diego then walked onto shore, sat next to Harry, and feasted on his catch.

"This is surprisingly good!" Tentomon said as he and Biyomon shared a large piece of fruit.

"Delicious!" Izzy said as he and Harry chowed down on their fish.

"Matt, mom only lets me eat fish sticks." TK said to his brother.

"It's fish ON a stick." Harry said.

"I won't tell." Matt said to his brother.

"And I should never eat with my fingers." TK continued.

"TK it's alright!" Matt said exasperated.

"Come on TK, what would you tell her anyway?" Harry asked, before doing a fairly goo impersonation of TK. "But mom, we were in another world!"

"Ok." TK said, and he bit into his fish.

Tai then walked up to Sora, who was filling up a container with water.

"Hey Sora." Tai said.

"What?" Sora asked.

"Matt doesn't treat TK like a brother, only like he's a bother." Tai said, noticing the interaction from earlier. "Is it just me or have you noticed that too?"

"Yeah." Sora replied.

"I wonder…" Tai said.

"Matt's still learning to be a big brother." Sora said, defending her friend's actions.

"Maybe." Tai said in agreement.

Joe walked up, and was looking at the sky.

"Hey Joe, watcha lookin' at?" Sora asked.

"I'm trying to figure out which direction we've been going, but the stars seem to be all mixed up." Joe answered. "I haven't been able to find the North Star anywhere."

"I know." Sora replied. "I don't recognize any of these constellations."

"You're forgetting your astronomy." Tai said. "If you can't see the North Star, then it must be on the other side of the world."

"Do you think we could be in the southern hemisphere?" Sora asked.

"Yes, I guess it's possible." Joe answered. "That is if we're still on earth."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Tai asked.

"Look, Patamon's tired." TK said, watching his partner lie down on his stomach. Palmon and Gomamon were already catching some shut eye.

"I'm getting really tired myself." Tai said with a yawn.

"Wait a second." Izzy said as he walked up. "I think we should take turns standing guard."

"All right, who wants to go first?" Joe asked the group.

"How about if each of us stands guard for about an hour?" Tai suggested.

"Not TK!" Matt said immediately.

"Awe come on. Me too Matt!" TK pleaded.

"No! You're too young and you need your rest!" Matt said firmly.

"I'm getting cold. I need a warm blanket to help me sleep." Mimi said.

Harry looked at Diego, and nodded his head towards Mimi. Diego took the hint and walked over to Mimi.

"Hey Gabumon, watch it Mimi might sneak up on you and steal you fur." Tai teased. "So if you feel a little tug, it might be her about to cut your tail off!" Tai then tugged on Gabumon's fur, freaking the poor digimon out.

"Stop Tai! That's not funny!" Gabumon exclaimed, and hid behind Harry.

"Quit it!" Matt exclaimed, and shoved Tai.

"What are you buggin' about?" Tai questioned.

'Time to go to work.' Harry thought to himself as he got up.

"Gabumon told you to stop, so knock it off!" Matt demanded.

"Hey, you can't tell me what to do." Tai argued. The two boys then grabbed each other by their shirts; only for Harry to lift them both up by the backs their shirts.

"But I can, SO KNOCK IT OFF!" Harry yelled.

"Yeah you guys, stop fighting!" TK begged.

Harry then dropped both boys unceremoniously on their asses.

"You'd both make great guards. Who goes first?" Joe said, trying to play peace keeper.

"I will!" Tai said.

"I'm next!" Matt said.

"How about if Harry takes over after that, then Izzy, and then I finish up the night?" Joe offered. "I propose that rest of us trek back to the bus and get some shut eye."

* * *

The kids were now attempting to go to sleep.

"I can't sleep with all of you here, or with Diego on my lap." Mimi complained.

"It's either that or no blanket at all." Harry said. "Now go to sleep."

"So it's not perfect. Just be glad we have a place to sleep." Sora pointed out.

"That's right Mimi!" Izzy exclaimed.

"Don't make me come over there!" Harry threatened.

"Good night." Joe said.

"Don't let the Monochromon bite." TK said.

'Thanks for reminding me TK.' Sora thought to herself.

'My feet still hurt.' Mimi thought in her sleep.

'Why is there a trolley here?' Izzy thought in his sleep. 'Maybe it's the same aliens in Harry's Omnitrix. Maybe they knew we needed it.'

'I hope I don't get any monster cooties.' Joe thought to himself.

'I wonder what else is in the Omnitrix? And I wonder how Dobby, Hedwig, and Skurd are doing?" Harry thought as BlackAgumon used him as a bed.

"Gabumon?" Matt said.

"Yeah?" Gabumon asked.

"Go over and lay down with my brother." Matt said.

"Why Matt?" Gabumon asked.

"Because your fur's making me sweat." Matt answered. "Now go!"

"Because you want me to keep TK warm." Gabumon said, voicing his opinion for why Matt didn't want to sleep next to him.

"Hey, I didn't say that!" Matt said.

"You just don't want to admit it." Gabumon said as he did what Matt said.

"Whatever." Matt muttered.

Soon, Gabumon was resting next to TK, providing body heat.

TK noticed the sudden warmth on his side, and he opened his sleepy eyes to see Gabumon by his side.

"Thanks Matt." TK said sleepily, making Matt blush.

The trolley lights shut down for the night.

* * *

Tai yawned as he and Agumon sat next to the fire.

"Tai, you don't wanna fall asleep on your first night watch." Agumon said.

"My eyes won't stay open." Tai grumbled sleepily. "I'm going to the lake and splash some water on my face."

Tai walked over to the lake, and stepped on what looked like a giant red leaf, which shook after Tai stepped off of it.

Tai splashed some water on his face, until he felt that he wasn't alone.

"Who's there?" Tai asked, only to realize it was Matt. "Oh, Matt. Don't you think I can handle this?"

"I couldn't sleep." Matt explained.

"Oh? And why not?" Tai asked as he ran over.

"Look I'm sorry about earlier." Matt apologized. "I didn't mean to get so mad, or to get Harry mad at the both of us. It's just being here and having to watch TK."

"Do you guys even live in the same house?" Tai asked curiously.

"Not anymore." Matt answered. "We're half-brothers and we don't get to see each other much.

"Well that explains a lot." Tai said.

Matt then took off running, and Tai just walked back to the fire.

"Matt's a little strange." Tai said.

The two then heard a harmonica and a guitar.

They both turned around to see Matt playing a harmonica, and Harry playing a guitar.

* * *

 **(Earlier)**

Like Matt, Harry also had trouble getting to sleep. His past was the only thing coming up in his mind. So, he gently moved BlackAgumon to the side, and saw his bag glow a little bit. He opened it to find a guitar in it. Attached was a note.

Dear Hadrian, I thought you could use this to play some music if you ever feel the need to. Signed, Paradox.

Harry smirked at the thought of the time walker's antics.

He saw Matt sneak in and grab something, and rushed back out, Harry followed him to the lake. He saw him play his harmonica, so Harry sat down and played his guitar. He was a natural!

* * *

 **(Now)**

 _Harry:_

 _Well I won't back down, no I won't back down_

 _You can stand me up at the gates of hell_

 _But I won't back down_

 _Gonna stand my ground, won't be turned around_

 _And I'll keep this world from draggin' me down_

 _Gonna stand my ground and I won't back down_

After he had finished singing, he and Matt bumped fists.

"You're pretty good." Harry said.

"Yeah, you're okay too. For an Englishmen." Matt teased.

"Oh I'll show ya what we Englishmen are capable of!" Harry exclaimed. He then pulled Matt into a noogie. "Come here you!"

"Come on Harry! You're messing up my hair!" Matt said, trying to escape the wizard's arms. Harry smirked and let him go.

"What a wonderful song."

Harry and Matt turned and saw their partners walking up to them, and played their music.

"Maybe to a saint Bernard with a horn on his forehead or a black miniature t-rex." Tai muttered.

Matt and Harry continued to play, and their music reached everyone's ears, making it easier for the kids that were asleep to sleep easy.

Tai tended to the fire, only for a burning stick to jump out.

"Watch out for the fire sparks!" Tai warned Agumon.

Said spark fell on the leaf thing, and it shook up the whole island. And out of the water came a giant sea serpent.

It had a yellow face with two fins where it's ears would be. It's body was blue, and had red stripes on it.

The serpent roared at Tai and Agumon.

"What's that horrible sound?" Sora asked.

"It's an earthquake!" Mimi screamed.

"The trolley's starting to move, and I don't think it's taking us home!" Joe exclaimed.

"It's taking us toward that sea dragon!" Izzy exclaimed, watching the events transpire from the window.

"Oh no!" Tentomon wailed. "SEADRAMON!"

"We're gonna get eaten for sure!" Mimi exclaimed.

The land bridge was destroyed, leaving Harry, Matt, BlackAgumon and Gabumon on the shore.

"The island's moving!" Matt exclaimed.

"Hold on tight, we're going for a ride!" Agumon exclaimed, as everyone held on for dear life.

"It's like we're on a monster long board." Tai said.

"He's pulling us along by his tail." Izzy said. "I don't think he even realizes we're here."

"Perhaps not." Tentomon said. "He's a bit dense. As long as he doesn't see us, we should be safe."

"Don't be too sure." Agumon said.

"You jinxed us! Now he knows we're here!" Tentomon exclaimed, jumping onto Seadramon's tail unknowingly.

"What? I didn't do anything!" Tai and Agumon said in unison.

Seadramon then yanked his tail out of the island, knocking Tentomon off of it.

"I guess he does know we're here!" Izzy exclaimed.

"That big red thing was his tail!" Tai exclaimed in realization.

"It wasn't my fault!" Tentomon said.

Seadramon slammed his tail against the island, causing it to shake. He then dove under the surface of the water, and sped towards the island.

"He's coming back, and he's not happy!" Tai warned the others.

Seadramon then head-butted the island from underneath, sending it towards the shore.

"WE'RE GONNA CRASH INTO THE SHORE!" Joe yelled.

"THIS IS REALLY GONNA MESS UP MY HAIR!" Mimi yelled.

"TK!" Matt yelled, as he jumped into the water.

"Matt, I'm just letting you know that my fur's gonna get wet and I'm gonna stink!" Gabumon said as he jumped in after Matt.

Harry scrolled through his aliens, and selected the one he wanted. "IT'S HERO TIME!" he yelled, and he slammed down on the core.

" **JETRAY!"** he yelled after he transformed.

Jetray and BlackAgumon then dove in after Matt and Gabumon.

Matt swam as fast as he could, only for Jetray to lift him onto his back.

"Hang on!" Jetray said, as he sped towards Seadramon, Matt, Gabumon, and BlackAgumon hanging on tight.

The island stopped where it was before.

"Great, he left us in the middle of the lake." Tai moaned.

"I don't suppose we could trick him into taking us back." Izzy wondered.

Seadramon burst through the surf, and roared at the kids.

"Get ready, he's attacking!" Tai said.

"Come on you guys." Agumon said to the digimon. "Let's send him back to the fishies!"

" **Spiral Twister!"**

" **Boom Bubble!"**

The two attacks struck Seadramon in the face.

" **Poison Ivy!"**

Palmon's attack couldn't reach Seadramon. Tentomon flew up to Seadramon.

" **Super Shocker!"**

Tentomon's attack hit Seadramon in the chest.

" **Pepper Breath!"**

Agumon's attack hit Seadramon in the snout, but it didn't do much. Come to think of it, NONE of the attacks did much.

"Agumon, digivolve!" Tai said.

"I've been tryin', but I can't seem to do it this time Tai." Agumon said sadly.

"You have to!" Tai replied.

"Maybe my body hasn't recovered from the last fight." Agumon said.

"But if you can't help us, how are we gonna stop Seadramon?" Tai asked.

"TK, over here!"

Everyone turned to see Matt, Jetray, Gabumon, and BlackAgumon racing to the rescue.

"Matt!" TK exclaimed, as he and Gomamon rushed to the water. "Matt be careful or the monster will get ya-AAH!"

Seadramon attacked the island again, and TK fell into the water. Gomamon dove in after him.

"TK!" Matt exclaimed in fear.

Gomamon resurfaced with TK on his back.

"Gomamon go!" Joe cheered.

"Hurry up guys!" Tai exclaimed.

"Get out fast, it's Seadramon! He's back!" Tentomon exclaimed.

"Gomamon, you can do it." Matt said to the seal.

"Right." Gomamon said, as he swam to shore.

"Hey!" Jetray exclaimed. "Over here! You're momma was a moray eel!"

Seadramon hissed at the Aerophibian, but was interrupted.

" **Blue Blaster!"**

" **Pepper Breath!"**

Jetray fired beams fomr his eyes at Seadramon.

The attacks hit their mark, but Seadramon was not pleased. He used his tail to knock Gabumon and BlackAgumon onto the island.

"I HATE THIS!" Gabumon yelled, while BlackAgumon just went "WHOA!"

Seadramon then dragged Matt and Jetray underwater, crushing them.

"It's all my fault." TK said guiltily. "Matt and Harry were only trying to save me. I'll never forgive myself."

"Oh no!" Tai exclaimed.

Seadramon lifted Matt and Jetray out of the water. He squeezed so hard, that Jetray turned back into Harry.

"This is not good! May be a bubble brain, but once he finds his prey he won't let go." Tentomon said.

"Matt, Harry, hang on!" TK begged with tears in his eyes.

Diego leaped into action. He roared at Seadramon. Seadramon, seeing the other predator in his territory, went to head-butt him into submission. Diego then dodged in an unbelievable way, he made another copy of himself.

"Whoa!" Izzy said surprised.

"Did you know he could do that?" Joe asked. The group shook their heads no.

The two Panuncians jumped onto Seadramon's head, each one biting what appeared to be his ears. Seadramon shook his head trying to dislodge them, but it was no good. He then dunked his head underwater, and that was where Diego absorbed his copy, due to running out of air. He swam back to shore, looking sad that he couldn't save his human.

"Patamon please help them! Hit him with a **Boom Bubble**." TK begged.

"Seadramon's way too big. I just don't have enough power now." Patamon said dejectedly. He then turned to Gabumon and BlackAgumon. "Gabumon and BlackAgumon you two are stronger, how about you?"

"You're right. Matt and Harry are in trouble and we must help." Gabumon said, with BlackAgumon nodding in agreement.

"Gabumon!"

"BlackAgumon!"

The group turned to see the two boys in much more pain.

"Don't give up!" TK exclaimed. "I'll find a way to save you if it's the last thing I do!"

"Matt, Harry, hold on!" Gabumon shouted.

"I don't understand any of this, but I have to save Matt. What's a little stinky fur compared to a friend like him?" Gabumon said to himself.

BlackAgumon had a look of pure rage on her face. If there was anything she hated more than anything else, it was seeing Harry getting hurt.

"PUT. HIM. DOWN!" She roared, before Harry and Matt's devices began to glow.

"MATT!"

"HARRY!"

"Gabumon!"

"BlackAgumon!

Gabumon and BlackAgumon began to glow as well.

" **GABUMON DIGIVOLVE TOO… GARURUMON!"**

Garurumon was a giant white wolf with blue markings all over his body.

" **BLACKAGUMON DIGIVOLVE TOO… YOUKOMON!"**

Youkomon looked like a gigantic blue fox that grew nine tails. She also had a green scarf with white stripes with bells at the end. She had the yin yang symbol on her forehead and front and back legs.

The two canine digimon charged into battle. They leaped at Seadramon with a mighty roar, and knocked Matt and Harry out of his grip. Both boys fell into the water.

Garurumon sank his teeth into Seadramon's side, while Youkomon picked up where Diego left off, and tried to yank his ears off. Seadramon knocked both of them off, and slammed them into the water.

Matt and Harry had just gotten back to shore.

"Are you alright guys?" TK asked worriedly.

"Yeah, but where's Gabumon?" Matt asked.

"And where's BlackAgumon?" Harry asked.

Garurumon and Youkomon resurfaced, and hit Seadramon in the face with their tails.

Seadramon struck back, but Garurumon took his attack head on, while Youkomon jumped out of the way.

"Garurumon's fur is legendary. It's strong as steel. He's like a growling torpedo! And it's said that Youkomon is a bewitching beast that races through the heavens with her red, blazing feet. " Tentomon explained.

"That's astonishing, then they must be invincible!" Izzy exclaimed.

"Well that's what I've heard, anyway. We'll soon find out." Tentomon said.

"I hope you're not exaggerating Tentomon, with another one of your wild fish tales again." Tai said as he watched the fight.

"He could be." Agumon said.

"But I heard about it!" Tentomon argued.

Seadramon then breathed ice onto the two digimon, encasing them in ice.

"Whoa! Seadramon's using his lethal **Ice Blast**!" Tentomon exclaimed.

The two digimon then broke free, and went to end this fight.

" **Howling Blaster!"** Garurumon intoned, and he spewed blue, high-temperature flames from his mouth at Seadramon.

" **Blazing Spheres!"** Youkomon intoned, and she manifested nine scorching hot fireballs from her tails, and fired them at Seadramon.

The attacks hit Seadramon in the face, and he fell into the lake, defeated.

Garurumon and Youkomon then dedigiolved into Gabumon and BlackAgumon.

* * *

Soon, the sun rose high into the sky. It was morning once more. Gabumon and BlackAgumon swam to shore.

"Gabumon!" Matt exclaimed.

"Flying's sure a good way to keep my fur dry." Gabumon said.

"BlackAgumon!" Harry cheered.

BlackAgumon ran forward, but instead of hugging Harry, she started throttling Tentomon.

"A perfect campsite huh?! I'll show ya perfect!" BlackAgumon said as she shook the poor bug.

"BlackAgumon, easy!" Harry chided the dinosaur, pulling her and Tentomon apart.

"You guys digivolved into Garurumon and Youkomon just in time." Harry said to the two rookies. He then gained a thoughtful look on his face. "But how DID you digivolve into Youkomon?"

"It's a pretty rare event." Tentomon said. "Sometimes a digimon can have TWO digiolvutions. They can go between them in a process called "Slide Evolution".

"Interesting." Harry said in response.

"Aw Gabumon, thanks for saving my brother." TK said as he hugged Gabumon.

"Anytime little friend." Gabumon said bashfully.

"Matt, you and Harry were so awesome against that monster." TK said to the two older boys.

"Ya think so?" Harry said skeptically. "I was a little to busy trying not to have my bones crushed into dust to notice."

"You know, you two are the man!" Gabumon said.

"And you're the "Wolf Man"." Harry and Matt quipped in unison, making everyone else laugh.

"Ok very funny. But how are we supposed to get back? I don't think Jetray could drag the island back to shore." Joe said.

"Just watch!" Gomamon said as he jumped into the water. **"Fish Power!"**

The same kind of fish Gomamon summoned yesterday arrived, and began to push the island back to shore.

* * *

Later on, the kids were now away from the trolley car.

"Gabumon, may I use you for a pillow?" Mimi asked politely. "I promise I won't take your fur."

"Actually there seems to be a pattern here." Izzy said. "This time only Gabumon and BlackAgumon could digivolve."

"Yeah, Izzy's right." Sora said. "Agumon and BlackAgumon were the only ones who could do it before."

Tai looked back to the day before when he and Harry were getting crushed by Shellmon. BlackAgumon and Agumon digivolved into DarkTyrannomon and Greymon to save them from certain death.

"You're right. It's all beginning to make sense. Agumon and BlackAgumon digivolved when Harry and I were in danger." Tai said in realization.

"That has to be the answer." Izzy said in agreement. "Our digimon digivolve when we're in trouble."

"Whoa, that must be it." Sora said.

"In that case, I never want to digivolve again!" BlackAgumon exclaimed, shocking everyone.

"How come?" Biyomon asked.

"Yeah, why don't you want to digivolve anymore?" Palmon asked.

"I don't to see Harry get hurt." BlackAgumon said firmly.

"Sorry BlackAgumon, but trouble seems to find me wherever I go." Harry said softly. "If I get in trouble trying to help my friends, then it's worth it."

BlackAgumon smiled proudly at her partner. She was happy to have such a noble person for a partner.

"Okay fine." BlackAgumon sighed. "I guess I can digivolve."

"That's what I like to here." Harry said, rubbing the top of her head, until Mimi fell asleep on his shoulder.

"Hey, watch it." Harry said, and pushed Mimi off of him.

"Is it time to go to the mall?" Mimi asked sleepily.

"We've been here one day, and I think she's put some muscle on her." Sora said.

"Yeah. Maybe if she puts in some effort, she'll become a hard bodied machine like I am." Agumon said.

"I hope she grows pink wings just like my wings." Biyomon said.

"You must be kidding." Mimi said in her sleep.

Soon, the rest of the gang fell asleep, except for Tai, Matt, and Harry. Matt had gone over to a different spot not too far from the others, and Harry jogged over, his guitar in his hand, and BlackAgumon and Diego not far behind. The two then spent the rest of the morning making beautiful music together.

Tai snuck over, and ended up with a front row seat.

"Big bro, you're the best." TK said in his sleep.

BlackAgumon then yawned and fell asleep on Harry's side.

"I'll protect you Harry, I promise." BlackAgumon said in her sleep.

Harry smiled at his partner. Diego stretched like the cat he was, and snoozed with his head in Harry's lap like a dog.

Every living thing in the area heard the melodious tune of Harry's guitar, and Matt's harmonica.

* * *

 **Hello my friends! That was chapter five. If anyone can guess what movie the song above was played in, you get a shout out in the next chapter.**

 **I gave Harry a guitar, because he's going to gain a little sister later on in the story, and let's just say she's going to have a sad backstory.**

 **A new poll is up if anyone is interested. Feel free to use all of your votes.**


End file.
